


My Goddess on Earth

by The_Archives_of_Silver



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Body Shaming, Brainwashing, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gwen suffers, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Story is toned down now and softened, Unfortunate Implications, Unrequited Love, Violence, Whipping/beating, a lot of it, implied memory repression, use of chloroform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archives_of_Silver/pseuds/The_Archives_of_Silver
Summary: A goddess. That’s all he could describe her as. Daniel would have her, no matter the cost. The daughter of Zeemug was his to purify.





	1. You will be mine

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gwenvid fic on this site. I saw this idea on tumblr and amazingly no one snagged it, so I have made this. There will be trigger warnings ahead.  
> Dedicated to Diana and Isa.

As soon as Daniel had met Gwen, something struck him as different. She was lovely like many other women he had met but overall, she was unusual. 

She commanded total respect. David feared her rage and adored her altogether, heeding her orders with a camp salute. Something about that irritated Daniel. He was practically itching to reach for a blade when he saw David speak with her.

She absorbed Daniel’s full attention. The same could not be said for the children. The kids were unruly, too tainted by the negative energy of space to properly listen to her. Despite that, some still obeyed her. Specifically Space Kid, Daniel’s personal favorite.

He couldn't understand why Gwen's presence made his skin prickle, not with antagonistic feelings like most of the tainted ones did but with complete awe. When she spoke, he listened. When she moved, he watched. It was incredibly odd. No woman had completely hooked him as Gwen did.

However, he could tell the feeling was not mutual.

When he returned from his failed attempt to help the children reach ascension, she once again left on vacation. She returned as soon as she had left, saying she wasn't going to have the campers suffer by the hands of two camp fanatics or to find the camp and her job in shambles, (he caught her muttering something about not wanting to waste vacation days with no where to go.)

"Daniel, keep Space kid out of trouble while I help David with dinner." Gwen ordered, already walking away.

Unusually nervous, Daniel decided it was time for him to test his theory.

"Actually, I can't right now, I-" He began. Gwen rounded on him and her frown deepened. "I said watch him." She hissed, scowling harshly and clenching her fists.

Daniel's father always told him that when he met Her, he would never be able to resist Her commands. He would be like a trained dog to Her, obeying every order without question. Resistance would be beautifully futile. Until She was in his clutches.

Sure enough, his voice caught in his throat and he couldn't fight back.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He said with more enthusiasm than he intended.

She cocked a brow at his sudden submission but turned away and stalked off.

A crooked smile found its way to Daniel's face.

He never thought he'd be the one to find Her.

According to the ancient texts, the Daughter of Zeemug had been lost during the Galactic Wars, lost in the Big Bang. She had taken the dark negativity weapon to save Her people but the weapon detonated and She was lost in the bang.

In the Holiest Chronicles, it was foretold that She had survived the explosion, concealing Her holy form in human skin to absorb the negative energy that would have killed Her, instead tainting Her like every other mortal and wiping Her memory. It was prophesied that one chosen follower would find Her and purify Her of Her tainted state from the Bang, earning a place among the Ancient Ones after death and Her as his wife as a reward.

He never imagined that he would be the one. But here he was, he found Her. He had found Zara, the tainted daughter of Zeemug.

And She was his to purify.


	2. Once she’s free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit dangerous.  
> Trigger warning

"Thanks again, Gwen!" David chirped for the fifth time.

"Uh huh." She grumbled.

David had been unusually clingy lately. He was always following her for one reason or another, showering her with thanks and compliments, which she was secretly grateful for; it was so sweet and kinda cute. But she'd be damned before she'd admit that. Gwen could deduce that his clingy behavior was due to his recent breakup with Bonquisha and possibly the threat he felt from Daniel being around to possibly take his job.

Daniel's return from the hospital almost made Gwen bail again but she knew the kids would definitely murder the the hapless camp man and off putting new guy if she was gone for more than a minute. After all during the time she was gone, Daniel was sent to the hospital.  
Part of her, though she would never admit it, worried about the kids' safety around Daniel. There was something about him that made her skin crawl, all those internal red sirens going off when he was around.

"Gwen!" Said a nervous voice from behind the pair as they walked.

 _S_ _peak of the Devil_ , Gwen inwardly groaned.

That familiar prickle rose alone her spine as she turned to meet Daniel.

"What do you want?" She grunted.

To her surprise, Daniel looked worried, blue eyes wide. "I can't find Space Kid!"

"I told you to keep an eye on him!" Gwen snapped, frustrated that the guy who she had yet to see blink, lost a kid.

Seriously, she'd never see him blink. It was creepy as hell.

Daniel's demeanor changed drastically, from worried to utterly afraid and remorseful. "I'm so sorry, Gwen." He said "Please, please forgive me!"

He reached out and clasped her hand between his, big blue eyes shimmering with guilt. Wrenching her hand from his grasp, she glared at him. There was something about that gesture that made the prickle of discomfort shift into a hasting of her already rapid heartbeat, nervousness spiking.

"Whatever, just keep your hands to yourself!" She snapped.

Daniel nodded rapidly, fidgeting in place. She turned to David, irritated.

"David, please go check if he's in the mess hall." She growled.

"Sure thing, Gwen!" David chirped, turning and sprinting towards the mess hall.

Daniel knew he only had a matter of minutes, he had to move fast.

"This way, it's where I last saw him!" He said, running in the opposite direction, towards the camp entrance.

Despite the chill running down her spine, she followed. Gwen's gaze scanned slowly, looking for the familiar fishbowl of the space obsessed boy.

"Daniel, do you h-" Her question was abruptly cut off by a sudden cover over her mouth.

A strong arm wrapped around her, trapping her arms in place and a fabric was pressed over her nose and mouth. She tried to take a breath to scream in alarm but was hit with a lighter fluid like smell.

Immediately, her vision blurred the more she tried to breathe. Her head spun, her hearing rang and faded until the black of unconsciousness overcame her. Her legs gave out and she collapsed back against her attacker’s chest.

Daniel scooped Gwen up in his arms and carried her to the back of the "camp-mobile" as quickly as possible before a nosey child caught sight of him. Setting her down carefully onto a blanket he set within the already open trunk and binding the drugged fabric to her mouth, he swiftly closed the trunk door and ran to the driver's seat.

Slamming the door closed, he started the car. There was a knock the car door and Daniel's heart caught in his throat. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he rolled open the window. Down on the ground, barely reaching the window was Max.

"Hey, cultist," The boy said nonchalantly.

Feeling his neck stiffen up at Max's antagonistic tone, he tried to give the boy a smile.

"Why yes, Max?" He strained.

"Where ya heading?" Max drawled, cocking a brow at the blonde.

"Just to get some supplies for dinner!" Daniel replied, foot twitching on the break.

"You aren't going to buy rat poison, are you?" Max asked. "It would really suck for you if someone called the police."

Daniel cracked his neck to try and release tension and not murder the boy right where he stood.

"It would, thankfully the rat problems here aren't that bad, save for one severe pest." He hissed with a strained grin.

Max's smile faltered at the last part but recovered just as quickly.

"Yeah, some rats just won't die." He shrugged.

"Glad we can agree on one thing." Daniel said, teeth grit.

He leaned his head back in the window and slipped on his seatbelt, trying not to rush and spike the already observant boy's suspicion.

"One more thing, Daniel?" Max asked, leaning against the car door.

"What?" Daniel hissed, smile straining further and neck stiffening.

"Where's Gwen?" He demanded, glaring at blonde, his sharp blue-green gaze piercing with anger.

Both said nothing, Daniel's smile dropping into a look of shock.

The door suddenly jerk open, bashing into Max's face. Max clutched his bleeding nose and stumbled back, crying out as he fell to the dirt floor. The door slammed shut and Daniel grinned at the boy's crumpled form.

"She's not your concern anymore, she'll be perfect once she's free." He said, grin crazed.

The car screeched and kicked up dust as he sped off, down the trail and out of the gate.

Max sat up, wincing as he clutched his bloody nose. It didn't feel broken but his attention left his injury when he saw the dust trail where the car was supposed to be.

"Gwen..." he whispered in horror. "Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? Shall I continue posting this?


	3. Would he really do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was such a nice guy! Daniel wouldn’t do this? Would he?

David swung the double doors to the Mess Hall open, peeking around. All the kids were eating Quartermaster's specialty mashed potatoes, some less enthusiastic about the food. Nikki was shoveling spoonfuls into her mouth while Niel took tentative bites. Strangely enough, Max wasn't with them. David made a mental note to look for the boy after he found Space Kid.

As his gaze scanned the mess hall, he caught sight of a familiar pair of space boots under the table. Walking over, he ducked down and peeked under the table. As he suspected, there was Space Kid with his knees drawn up to his chest and an innocent smile on his cute face.

"Space Kid, what are you doing under there?" David asked. "Daniel's worried sick and looking for you!"

Space kid glanced up at him, his pure smile never faltering.

"Oh, Daniel told me to hide!" He said, voice echoing in his fishbowl.

"Oh, were you playing hide-and-seek?" David asked, his tone playful.

"I think?" Space Kid replied, looking up in thought, "He told me to hide somewhere and not come out until you found me."

"But why me, he told me and Gwen-" David started to ask.

The door was thrown open with a loud bang, startling and drawing attention from everyone in the room. There was Max, nose and hoodie bloody and eyes wide with alarm and anger.

"Max, what happened to you?!" David cried, running over to help the boy.

Max swatted him away furiously.

"Daniel happened but this isn't the worst of it!" Max hollered. "He kidnapped Gwen!"

The whole room immediately erupted in a clamor of questions.

"Are you serious?!" Neil shouted, shaking Max by the shoulders.

"Yes, I saw him do it!" Max insisted. "He grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth with a rag and put her in the back of the camp car!"

David's blood went cold. This can't be true. Daniel would never kidnap someone, right? Especially Gwen. She'd never done anything bad enough to deserve that, not to David at least.

"Are you sure?" David pressed, praying it was some kind of misunderstanding.

"Of course I'm sure, he hit me in the face with the _door_ to get me away!" Max screamed. "I tried to act natural when I walked up to him and when I asked where was she, he bashed the door into my face!"

Max gestured to his bloody face as proof.

"What happened next?!" Nikki shouted, half alarmed and excited to know Max witnessed and tried to stop a kidnapping.

"He said something about her not being my concern and him going to free her before driving of. " Max said, wiping his bloodied nose.

"Let's get you cleaned up." David said, reaching for Max. Max slapped his hands away, furiously.

"Don't you care?!" Max shouted. "I know your an oblivious idiot but Gwen has been _kidnapped_ by a bat hell crazy cultist!"

"Of course I care, Max!" David snapped. "But my job as a counselor is to watch over my campers. I'll call Officer Earl and let him know about what happened here, he'll be able to find Gwen."

He hoped his statement would ease both his and the boy's conscience but Max merely scowled.

"You don't get it, do you?" Max hissed. "Daniel is going to brainwash her and sacrifice her to that Zeemug crap he worships. He is gonna kill Gwen and you won't do anything about it."

Max turned around and stormed off.

David looked after Max and turned to the Quartermaster.

"QM, watch the kids while I call the police." David said.

Not waiting for the old man to respond, he ran out the door.

Oh God, the car wasn’t there.

Through his panic, he rushed over to his and Gwen's shared cabin. He threw the door open, running over to his night stand. As he picked up the phone, he looked over at Gwen's bed.

It was a mess. Her books stacked up on the floor beside the bed, one werewolf novel she had been reading was opened with pages down on the pillow and her covers all over the place. A lump formed in David's throat.

This couldn't be happening. She was here, so full of life and temper and suddenly she was just....gone? Daniel wouldn't do this, he was such a nice guy.

Right?

Sure, he had threatened his and Gwen's jobs and sure, he called him a nobody. Thinking back, Max, Nikki and Niel all had warned him about Daniel, about him being a cultist. When Daniel drank the Kool-aid that he made for the kids, he got really sick. Was he actually planning to sacrifice them? Could what they have said was true?

David was taught that everyone had some good in them but to try killing a bunch of little kids and to kidnap someone, someone as amazing as Gwen? He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Yet, deep down, he knew that he'd have to. Max's behavior was proof of that. If Daniel really did take Gwen and was planning on doing what he tried to do to his campers, then dammit he had a hell-storm coming for him. He just had to hope she was OK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gwen's vision was blurry when she opened her eyes, slowly focusing as she stared up at the ceiling of...somewhere. She sat up, putting a hand to her temple to calm her pounding head.

Blurred and shaky, she tried to get a hold of herself. She tried to recollect how she got there. What happened first? There was news from Daniel about Max or Nikki missing? No, no it was Space Kid? Yeah, Space Kid. Then, Daniel lead her out to the entrance to the camp and then there was a rag on her mouth and then... nothing. Wait, Daniel. Daniel was there. Had he done this?

She got a better look at her surroundings. A better look at herself too. She was in a white v-neck, long sleeve dress, the sleeves fanning out. The skirt of the dress was long, blanketing her over her curved legs. The dress had tiny flowing pattern along the skirt. When had she changed? She couldn't remember. As she leaned down to inspect the pattern, her loose hair fell along her shoulder. Except it wasn't her hair or at least not what it usually looked like. It was white, like snow. Giving it a tug, the resulting dull pain confirmed it was hers. She felt a mild alarm in her foggy mind, her conscience hazy and slow like an old computer. It was all like a strange dream.

The room was dark, the only light source coming from under a door, a long angle of light. Despite the darkness, she could room was completely white. The dark interior of a white room, the bed she laid in was decorated with whitish sheets and blankets, a white wood dresser and nightstand. What alarmed her the most was a pentagram on the floor, illuminated by the light like a strange carpet. It was like the purely unnerving insides of a cult temple. It was like a weird dream.

As Gwen tried to stand from the bed, she was jumped to hear a ringing noise of metal clinking together as she moved. Looking down at her wrists, she saw them ornamented with large cuffs that were hidden by the billowing sleeves of her dress, engraved with pentagrams. Long chains hung from the cuffs, coiling in large multiple loops before connecting to the wall. That snapped her out of her dream like state. It was like she was jabbed with a red hit poker, spiking her anxiety.

"N-no, NO!" Gwen screamed, her heart rate accelerating drastically.

She heaved for air, gasping as she clawed at the cuffs trying to pry the restraints away. She fell from the bed, her back hitting the floor with a dull thump and knocking whatever air she had in her lungs left. This was nightmare, hellborne nightmare! This is what all those documentaries of human trafficking talked about, what she feared as a little kid through adulthood.

"I'm gonna die here, I'm gonna die here!" Gwen shouted, tear springing to her eyes.

"David?! Daniel?! Quartermaster?! ANYONE, HELP ME!" She screamed.

The door opened with a creak, Gwen twisting around to see who came to her aid. There, with an eerie smile was Daniel. "Hello Zara!" He said enthusiastically.

"Daniel, what have you done?" Gwen said with a shuddering breath.

"Oh, what your father has wanted me to do, Zara!" Daniel replied, tilting his head to one side.

"My dad?" Gwen asked in horror.

She'd never imagine her father would do this to her. Sure, her dad could be an jerk, but this?

"Yes, your father, Zeemug and the Ancient Ones have recorded that you, Zara would be found and purified to your holy state!" Daniel said.

Gwen struggled to hold back a sigh of relief that her dad didn't hate her enough to hire a crazy man to kidnap her. Yet still, Daniel was straight up crazy.

"What the hell do you mean 'purify me to my holy state?" Gwen asked, heart thumping.

"It is my destiny to help you reach ascension, to finally break you from your flawed human form to return you to your state of perfection and holiness." Daniel explained, pacing around her. "You and I will reach the ultimate ascension, where we will join the Ancient Ones as husband and wife!"

Gwen almost choked on her own spit at the last part.

"Like hell I'm gonna marry you, you maniac!" Gwen snapped. "My name isn't Zara and whatever your ranting about is B.S.! I want to go back to my perfect, horrible life!"

Daniel's smile stretched and he wretched his neck to the side suddenly, letting out a sudden crack.

Gwen flinched as he approached her, dropping to one knee in front of her and slipping his hand under her jaw and gripping her chin tightly to make her look at him.

"Oh Zara, your so tainted by negative energy." Daniel crooned sickly. "But trust me, once we've joined Zeemug and are pure, you'll be grateful. On the next full moon in three days, we will drink the ceremonial elixir and reach our holiest form!"

Gwen shuddered in fear at the crazed look in Daniel's icy blue eyes.

"It's gonna be beautiful." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	4. Crack of the Whip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sets a plan in motion and Gwen learns a hard lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who read this story! I’m so honored that you all gave a bit of your time to read what I have to offer.  
> Trigger warning: this chapter has a lot of physical abuse and violence, if you are uncomfortable with that I greatly recommend you skip the ending half of this chapter.  
> Thank you!

"There's gotta be something you can do!" David begged, following Officer Earl out of the cabin.

"We have no leads or traces of that car, David." Earl explained. "This area is so wide and remote that he could be anywhere and that son of a gun is a tricky one."

David winced as he remembered what Earl informed him about Daniel. He really was a dangerous cultist who murdered an entire compound. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Honestly David, I'm afraid we have no idea why he would have kidnapped her other than to sacrifice her." Earl said, casting a sympathetic glance at David.

"N-no, Gwen is too strong!" David assured. "There's no way she would have let him!"

Earl gave a heavy sigh.

"We'll do everything we can to find Ms. Sanchez" Earl said, climbing into his squad car. "Keep your chin up, David; it's what you do best."

With that Earl drove away, leaving David in a dust cloud and his regrets.

 _This was all my fault, if I had just listened to Max, Neil and Nikki this wouldn't have happened,_ David thought heavily.

There was a tug on his pant leg and David turned around, surprised to see the whole of the camp behind him.

Space kid released his pant leg and stared up at him.

"What's gonna happen to Gwen?" He asked, big brown eyes beaming up at him with worry. Forcing on a smile, David patted the fish bowl on the boy's head.

"I don't know but the police are doing everything they can to find her." David assured.

"Bull crap, they aren't gonna do anything." Max snapped, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Max, Officer Earl is-" David started to reprimand but was cut off by Max.

"Too busy with other stuff to even give a damn about one missing woman!" Max finished, glaring at David. "Face it David, Gwen's been kidnapped and possibly murdered by a crazy cultist."

"I get it, Max!" David snapped suddenly.

All the campers flinched at David's sudden switch in demeanor. He took a deep breath.

"I know and I'm worried about Gwen too but we all need to keep a level head about this before we end up killing ourselves or each other." He explained slowly, crossing his arms. "I need all the help I can get guys because I can't do this without her."

The kids all exchanged glances with one another. None of the young campers said anything and David began to think his words were lost on them.

Suddenly, Nikki began to walk away from the group and headed towards the woods.

"Nikki, where are you going?" David asked, watching her as she left.

"Going to go tame a bunch of animals to make a search party." Nikki stated bluntly. "A pack of wolves and an eagle should do."

David couldn't help but smile a little. Dolph pulled out his paint set and ran off towards his easel.

"I need to vork on missing papers vor Gwen!" He announced as he ran.

"I'm going to take out my anger and distraught feelings about this on a punching bag rather than my fellow campers to avoid adding more hostility." Nurf said plainly. "I don't want to create a vicious cycle in an already tense situation."

With that said, Nurf left towards his makeshift punching bag. Nerris grabbed Harrison's arm and began to drag him towards their side of magic camp.

"Cmon Harrison, we have to practice reappearing magic to try and bring Gwen back!" She said enthusiastically, "If that doesn't work, we'll just practice dark magic to Avada Kadevra Daniel's rump!"

Harrison flushed slightly but nodded, falling instep with the elfkin girl.

"Maybe I can pull her out of my hat!" He said as they ran off together.

One by one, each camper left to find their own way to help. Ered mentioning that she was going to keep an eye on the other kids to ensure none of them got in trouble, taking Space Kids hand to lead him away. Max watched them all go in bewilderment.

"Wow Neil, I can't believe they all think they can help." Max scoffed. "We're just a bunch of kids, what can we do?"

He turned to Neil but his nerdy friend wasn't there. Neil was heading off to the Science camp booth. "What the hell are you doing?" Max called after him.

Neil jumped a bit, before turning around to face his friend.

"Oh, I'm going to use my chemistry kit to try and find some forensic clues." Neil explained, jabbing a his thumb behind him towards the science lab. "Y'know, traces of DNA or any evidence that might point to some lead."

Max watched in surprise as Neil left without another word.

David and Max were left alone, Max staring at the floor. Before David had a chance to speak, Max beat him to it.

"I still hate you David, don't think that changes." Max grumbled, "But I hate Daniel more and I'm gonna do everything I can to take him down." With that said, Max turned and walked away.

"Thank you, Max." David murmured with a small smile.

Max stopped for a minute, glancing over his shoulder.

"Whatever." He said gruffly before walking away.

David headed over to his cabin where Quartermaster was waiting patiently. Closing the door behind, he got straight to the point.

"Do you have what I asked?" David inquired, fists clenching and unclenching.

Quartermaster dug his hook into his pocket and tossed David a set of keys.

"There you go, boy and don't dent her." He grumbled.

“Thank you.” David said walked over to his bed and stuffed the keys into his trusty hiking bag. He listed off several necessities, water, change of clothes, cash he had saved, and food.

"You'll keep an eye on the kids and keep them safe, right?" David asked. "I hired a temporary replacement for me to help you in the meantime, so help her the best you can, please." Zipping up his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder.

"Hold on boy, I know this one ain't apart of the deal but if y'all are goin' up against a cultist, this ones a must." QM grumbled, fishing behind his back with his good hand.

Pulling his hand back, he brandished an old fashioned pistol. David stared, open mouthed for a minute before pushing the gun away.

"I don't want to kill anyone, not even Daniel." David said, keeping an eye on the gun in Quartermaster's hand.

"Suit yourself, boy but mark my words: That cultist scum ain't going down easy, sometimes it's best to finish an enemy entirely." QM mumbled. "Learned that one in the war."

David gulped and nodded nervously, wringing his hands. He really hoped that wasn't what it would come to. He would never want to take someone's life, even one as bad as Daniel. But if Daniel did hurt Gwen in anyway, David didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from breaking Daniel's jaw. But maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't come to that.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Gwen tried to twist her face away from Daniel's grip as he tried to feed her some cheese and grapes.

"Cmon, Zara," Daniel urged in a sing-song voice, pressing a grape to her lips to coax her into eating. "Zeemug won't want a scrawny daughter when we ascend! What kind of husband lets his wife starve?"

They sat in her room on the floor, smack in the middle of the pentagram with her arms restrained behind her back.

Daniel successfully pushed the grape into her mouth, squeezing her jaw until she was forced to chew. He let go of her face with a triumphant grin, patting her cheek sweetly. Immediately, Gwen spat the mashed fruit into his face. He recoiled in disgust, wiping his face and gagging slightly.

"I'm not eating any of the garbage you put in front of me, my name isn't Zara, and I'm not your damn wife, got it?" She hissed, spitting at him and scowling to settle her point.

Daniel pulled his hands away from his face and grinned a much too forceful grin at her, before twisting his neck to release the agitated tension with a sickening crack that made Gwen wince. Both sat there silently, one smiling and one unnerved.

With a sudden jerk of his hand, Gwen's face twisted to the left, her cheek already swelling and bruising from the forceful slap. Her right cheek stung horribly, forcing involuntary burning tears to her eyes and a strangled cry from her lips. She sat there heaving for breath and trying to tame the pulsing pain in her left cheek. Grabbing her jaw tight enough to hurt, he forced her to look at him.

"Say that again." He whispered lowly, threatening and cold.

Anger replaced her fear and she opened her mouth to retort.

Immediately, he backhanded her across the left cheek, forcing her face to the right. She cried out again, tears now trailing down her cheeks freely. An unusually warm and thick liquid wet her lips and she spat the substance out. A few crimson dots landed on her lap, staining the pure white dress. At the sight of her own blood, she stifled a sob, biting her broken bottom lip to quiet herself.

Once again, he forced her to look at him.

"What was that, dear?" He asked, stressing the sickly sweet pet name with that grisly smile.

To his satisfaction, Gwen didn't meet his eyes, her watery amethyst gaze low in what seemed to be submission and her expression humble. Then her gaze slowly rose to meet his, her soft look hardening in anger.

"Go. To. Hell," She hissed, the blood trailing down her lip.

Daniel only smiled more, now seeming like a snarl and cracked his neck to the left and right. Standing up, he walked out her room door without haste. Gwen tried to twist and pull away at restraints, writhing her shoulders and grunting in effort. She knew her struggles were futile but she wouldn't stop trying. There might be a chance.

She heard Daniel's footsteps approached and froze up as he appeared in the doorway. In his hand was a leather bound whip.

"I didn't want to do this, Zara but you need to be taught a lesson," He said, that ghostly smile still on his lips.

He began to walk around her, stalking like a lion. Gwen's eye twitched and her heart rate picked up, her breathing becoming laboured.

"No! NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked, trying to rise to her feet the best she could with her arms bound behind her back. Daniel stepped idly on the chain, forcing her to fall back to her knees.

Leaning down, he forcefully ripped open the back of her dress, exposing her slender dark back.

"P-Please no, I'll eat the food! Just please don't do this!" Gwen sobbed as she thrashed about, trying to get free.

Daniel's smile seemed a little more faded as he let the whip unravel, the length of thin leather hitting the floor. He took in a slow breath and swung.

A red lash appears on her back. Gwen threw her head back and screamed in agony, wailing as her back was laced with a stinging, burning pain. Daniel swung and struck again, that same faded smile stretching. Another lash appeared on her skin and she sobbed, coming out a choked shriek. Again and again, the whip cracked against her skin, decorating her back with red stripes that burned, the skin breaking and allowing trails of thick blood to slide down and stain her dress.

Gwen sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks with ever snap of the whip. With every lash she quieted down, going down from loud screams to little whimpers. Breathing hard, Daniel looked over his work. Gwen was slumped over, shoulders shaking as she gave quivering breaths. The opening of the white dress and the base of her back was dark red, oozing full of blood. Her back was mostly red with irritation, some of the stripes etching across one another had the skin broken and torn, blood spilling down like a waterfall from the exposed muscles of her back.

He walked around to stand in front of her, her tear streaked face red and puffy. She didn't look up at him, keeping her gaze low in submission. She shuddered and winced as he knelt pulled her chin up.

"Now Zara?" He chided sweetly, voice low and light. "Are you gonna eat your dinner?"

Gwen remained quiet, tears falling silently down her cheeks. Then, she slowly and tremblingly nodded her head. With a triumphant smile, he stoked her chin.

"Excellent," He praised, his voice sickeningly sweet. "Was that so hard? I'm just trying to take care of you. I just want you to be healthy and happy."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. She squirmed slightly at the pressure of his smooth lips against her chapped ones, letting out an unhappy whine but she didn't dare to do more than that. Breaking away, he gave her a sadistic smile and held up a plate for her to eat.

"Don't forget that," He said. 


	5. One goes and one falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a temporary replacement for him set, David heads out to find Gwen and finds an stowaway.  
> Gwen laments the events prior and Daniel isn’t done with her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major trigger warnings here of body shaming, and brainwashing.
> 
> Remember kids: don’t romanticize abusive or toxic relationships.

Jessie finished signing the papers, continuously chattering about how she won't let David down and how much she loved kids. David barely listened, only nodding and filing the papers away in the temporary employment file.

"I should be back in five days at most," David mumbled, feeling no cheer whatsoever.

How could he when his best friend was gone?

"No problem, sir!" Jessie squeaked, giving him the camp salute. "I won't let you down, I'll introduce myself as soon as your gone and we're gonna have a great time."

David nodded and escorted her out.

"You can use my side of the room, just don't touch Gwen's stuff. Leave her books there, everything stays the same."

Jessie nodded enthusiastically, jumping on her heels and twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

"When you come back, maybe we can grab a drink in town?" She added with a flirty smile.

David tried to force down the roll of disgust in his stomach and to withhold a sharp comment. He reminded himself that this Jessie girl didn't know the full story of Gwen's abduction to keep from lashing out.

"I- I don't think so, sorry," David strained. Jessie's smile faltered a bit before coming back.

"Can't blame me for asking!" She chirped. "Besides, maybe that answer will change soon."

She gave him a flirty wink and David bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at her.

"It really won't." He grunted.

He left without another word.

He approached Quartermaster's new car parked out front, popping the car door open and double checking the supplies. "Boy, I packed some extra food in the trunk." The Quartermaster mumbled, gesturing to the back with his hook.

"The kids are gonna know what you're doin’ no matter what that blondie says," QM commented.

"I know, they're smart kids." David sighed. "Just watch over them, please."

QM merely grunted a low yes. David slipped into the drivers seat and saluted to QM, who to his surprise and light joy returned the salute. David drove out, glancing through the rear view mirror at the retreating camp grounds.

"Goodbye kids, I'll be back soon," He assured to no one in particular as he drove off.

An hour and a half into the drive, he had to check the map constantly. The area he was in was largely deserted, with few road signs. If Daniel took Gwen anywhere, it had to be around here. He took another glance at the map and darted his eyes up. Immediately upon looking up, his feet slammed on the breaks. The car lurched to a stop and David stared ahead. The deer that jumped in the middle of the road stared back for a minute before leaping back out across the street. David gave a deeply relieved sigh and tried to steady his throbbing heart and trembling fingers on the wheel.

"What the hell?!" Groaned a groggy voice from the backseat. David whipped around to look and the back seat. Peeking out from under a bag of supplies and rubbing his head was none other than Max. They stared at each other before Max muttered a low "Dammit."

"Max, what are you doing here?!" David shouted, putting the car in park.

"What'd you think, _David?_ " Max drawled. "I'm gonna help you bring Daniel down." He fished into his pocket for a bag of chips and popped a few into his mouth.

"Max, this is dangerous!" David shouted. "We're going straight back to camp and I'm dropping you off."

He reached forward to set the car in reverse.

"You know vigilante justice is a crime," Max mumbled through his mouthful of chips. David stopped in mid shift, settling the car back into park. "What?" David asked, looking back at the boy.

"Vigilantism is a crime, up to a year jail time or a $1000 fine," He replied, cleaning his nail nonchalantly, "But working with kids while having a criminal record is impossible, right?"

David glanced to the side in thought.

"Besides, if it weren't for me, all the campers AND you would be pushing up daisies when he tried to poison the camp." Max reasoned. "Face it David, you need me."

David thought in silence for a moment, chewing on his tongue.

Finally, he irritably reached behind the seat and lifted Max up in one hand, plopping him down in the passenger seat and putting the boy's seatbelt on hastily. He put the car in drive and continued on his way.

"Do _not_ tell anyone about this, especially your parents," David warned irritably.

"They don't care, remember?" Max grunted, tone immediately telling David to leave it.

They remained quiet for a long minute, Max glaring out the window.

"What did you tell Neil and Nikki?" David asked, breaking the silence.

"They don't know," Max answered.

"I'm surprised, you tell them everything," David murmured, glancing at Max.

"I do; if I told them this, they'd want to come and I'm not gonna risk them getting hurt," Max growled, keeping his eyes out the window.

"I thought you didn't care about anything," David said, casting another quick glance.

"They're my best friends," Max answered simply.

"But why come with me if you don't care," David asked, drumming on the wheel.

"Don't get it twisted, I don't give a good damn about Gwen or you!" Max snapped.

"But you seemed to care about Gwen when you came to me about it," David put in.

"I just want to get rid of Daniel because of what he tried to do to me and my friends because no one, I mean no one hurts my friends," Max hissed. "They're all I got."

Silence again.

"I know you don't think so but you've got me, even if you don't care about me," David murmured.

Max didn't answer, just keeping his gaze outside. More silence.

"Thanks for helping me, Max," David whispered, glancing at Max.

Max cast a look over his shoulder.

"Whatever," Max mumbled, crossing his arms.

Once again, that heavy silence.

"How about some tunes," David asked, hoping to lighten the mood. I'll let you pick as long as it's not too vulgar?"

Max drawled out a long sigh.

"Station 97.9, it's the only good one on around here," He grunted.

With a smile, David flipped to the channel. At least, he was getting somewhere with Max. If only Gwen was here. Then they could be the perfect nuclear family again. Despite the stabbing despair creeping in his chest, he put on a brave face.

He was going to find her. He promised himself that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Gwen had never felt so... _awful_. Her back was still raw with pain, throbbing when she moved. Even breathing hurt. Beside her, Daniel stirred in his sleep, draping an arm over her hip.

She dug her hands into the pillow, pressing her bruised cheek into the soft fabric as she tried to hold back her tears. She tried to not think about the cold man behind her, his frosty breath fanning her shoulder. If she'd start crying, he'd get mad. She didn't want him to hit her again, to touch her again. Every part of her hurt too much to even dare to anger him again.

He had pulled her into the bathroom to clean her bloody, torn back and make her take a bath. She wept as she cleaned up, agony choking her as water hit every open wound. She could still feel his cold smile pointing at her, hear the crack of the whip, _everything._ After she took a bath, Daniel had decided it'd be a good idea to sleep. Tossing her a shirt of his to wear, he dressed in some stupid looking pajama pants and clung onto her while he slept like a dragon to it's treasure. Like she was just an object to hoard from the world. 

To Daniel, she seemed only to be an object to break and fix as many times as he pleased. A toy.

She dug her face deeper into the blanket, blocking out the ugly memories and thoughts. Focus on something else, anything else.

She focused her attention on the wall in front of her, the white paint chipping in some places to reveal light brown of the wood. Trees were a good thought. Happy little trees...

David loved trees.

She'd never thought she'd miss Camp Campbell. But here she was, missing her uncomfortable bed and the smell of the forest rather than the Clorox smell of this hell hole. She was missing the shoddy food and the subpar plumbing. She missed the campers so much, those little hell spawns. She even missed creepy ol' Quartermaster. She missed stupid, wonderful ray of sunshine David. She missed being woken up early with his bright smile and his cups of coffee.

She missed Nurf coming to her with his anger issues, Nikki bringing a turtle that she named after her (Nikki said turtles were grumpy just like her), modeling for little Dolph, watching Nerris and Harrison's magic duels, and helping Ered with her skate tricks. She missed inspiring Preston with a werewolf novel for one of his plays, reminding Space Kid to breathe when he took off his helmet, listening to Neil's explanations of some form of science, that one time she and Max split a cup of coffee. Gwen wanted it all back, every minute.

If only she could have that time back, she would have been better. She would have hugged each camper, been more patient with all of them. She would have been more grateful for QM and his cooking. She would have woken up David every morning with a smile. She would have been nicer to him. She wouldn't have hit him with his guitar, let him play the dumb camp theme song, would've been sweeter about helping him, wouldn't have always treated him like filthy garbage.

He was always sweet to her, saying she was smart and helpful, pushing her to pursue her dreams when that meant leaving him behind. And she treated him like trash, being the biggest jerk and a horrible friend.

She wouldn't blame him for hating her, for being grateful that she was gone. She wanted to hope that he was looking for her but after all she had done to him, she would've been happy that she were in this situation if she were in his shoes. But he's not like her.

He's better than her in every way, he'd be there for her. She dared to let that ball of hope rise in her chest. He was probably looking for her or worrying his head off. He wouldn't leave her. She knew she could count on David.

Daniel's hand tightened its grip on Gwen's hip as he stirred awake. He sat up a little, Gwen turning her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"What a nice nap," He yawned. "Sleep well, Zara?"

Gwen shook her head, flinching slightly at his cold smile. That smile he made the whole time. She tried to shut out the the wave of horrible memories. It all hurt so much, too much to bear. Warm tear brimmed her eyes as she held herself tighter, bottom lip trembling.

"Don't cry, Zara dear!" Daniel crooned, stoking her under the chin.

She flinched away from his touch, holding herself and whimpering a tiny no. He smiled and stroked her now white locks, mussing and fiddling his fingers through the tangles. Then he suddenly jerked on her hair, forcing a sharp gasp and tearful whimper from her throat. 

"I can't wait to free you from your imperfect human form," He crooned.

Gwen swallowed nervously.

"I'm glad that you haven't wasted yourself as much as I had feared."

"What's wrong with the way my body is now?" She rasped, voice hoarse.

"Oh, quite a bit actually!" He responded as a matter-of-fact. "Your skin is too dark, your thighs are too chubby, your chest is far too small for properly bearing children, your hair was too off colored, your teeth aren't white enough, and you have too much weight around your stomach."

Each imperfection he listed off was like a chunk was twisted and ripped off from her heart, leaving a bloody gaping hole.

He not only managed to tear down her already fragile esteem but somehow hit the parts that she didn't like about herself. She hated that her chest was too small, that her thighs were too thick to fit comfortably in most of her pants, and her stomach having too much mass to be attractive. He took her dignity, now he had to crush her spirit even further. She tried to shut out what he was saying, push away what she was constantly told was true. But every push of resistance was just met with more self doubt.

Then she remembered what David told her.  
  
_She looked in the mirror, scowling at herself. The uniform Campbell made her wear as a new employee was too tight around her legs, the pants squeezing her thighs and making the excess fat practically ooze out. The t-shirt was too loose around the chest, meant for a lady with way bigger boobs. She just felt hideous.  
_

_David peeked outside of the bathroom after a morning shower and beamed from ear to ear at his new co-counselor._

_"Wow, Gwen you look fantastic!" He grinned._

_Gwen jumped and flushed at the sight of her skinny, tall coworker in a towel, keeping her gaze away. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of David in a towel, she regained her composure and sighed._

_"Uh, thanks I guess?" She mumbled.  
_

_David, blissfully unaware of his half naked state, wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_"So how are you liking the new uniform?" He asked, giving her a squeeze._

_Gwen looked everywhere but him._

_"You want me to be honest?" She mumbled._

_David merely nodded merrily, that sunny smile never fading._

_"_ _I hate it." She confessed, tugging on the pant leg._

_"Why?!" David cried in shock._

_"Seriously, it's so uncomfortable," She murmured, still fiddling with the pant leg. David inspected the uniform and Gwen readied herself to defend her body._

_"I don't see anything wrong with it!" He said. "Is the fabric itchy?"_

_Gwen just stared._

_"Are you serious?" She asked Incredulously._

_"Um, yes?" He said, "I'll admit my uniform was really itchy at first but after a few washes, the fabric will be really cozy!"_

_Gwen cut him off right there._

_"I look awful in it!" She shouted. David flinched and looked her over._

_"No, you don't." He responded thoughtfully._

_"_ _Yes, I do!" She insisted."My thighs are too big for the pants, my chest is too small for the shirt, I just look like total garbage!"  
_

_David stared at her in downright confusion and shock._

_"Gwen, what are you talking about?!" He gasped. "While I would change the phrasing, I think you look great!"_

_To him, the loose t-shirt looked comfortable and the tight shorts honestly looked very attractive on her. They accentuated her thighs and made them look very strong. Though he didn't want to be disrespectful, he thought she looked downright foxy! He didn't dare to admit that out loud. To say that would be very disrespectful!  
_

_"I don't feel great in them," Gwen mumbled, still tugging at the hem of the pants._

_David rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. He walked over to his draw and pulled out a tape measure._

_"May I?" He asked first. Gwen cocked a brow in confusion but gestured to herself._

_"Knock yourself out," She grunted halfheartedly.  
_

_David grinned and set to work. He wrapped the tape measure around her chest and inspected the measurements, hoping away to write it down. Then he measured her waist, jotting it down quickly. Then went her thighs, though Gwen did that herself in the bathroom because she needed to take off her pants to get the right measurement.  
_

_David jotted down all the measurements before scratching his chin._

_"That's odd," He mumbled._

_Gwen tensed up against the bathroom door. Was she uneven? Was he surprised how off her body was? David inspected the paper._

_"According to these tests....your body seems perfectly normal!" He chirped with that mile wide grin.  
_

_Gwen let out a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes. Of course her new co councilor was a total dork._

_"Yeah, whatever." She called from the bathroom._

_There was a knock at the door and she cracked it open to peek at him. He simply handed her a pair of his pants and one of her belts._

_"_   _They might be a bit big but they're way more comfortable!" He explained, grinning at her.  
_

_She gently took the pair, closed the door and tried them on. Yep, they were baggier but at least they didn't have a death grip on her thighs. Opening the door, she met up with him._

_"Thanks, David," Gwen sighed. "It's not the best but it's better, at least until I can afford new pants."_

_David merely grinned more._

_"You're welcome, Gwen!" David chirped._

_"_ _What were the measurements for?" Gwen asked, resting her hands on her hips._

_"Oh, I'm going to triple check for any uniforms that will be comfy enough for you." He explained._

_"But I already checked twice," Gwen commented._

_"That's why it's a triple check." David responded._

_"Uh huh, well I'm gonna grab some breakfast." Gwen stated, heading out the door."By the way, David?"_

_David grinned. "Yes, Gwen?" David said sunnily._

_"Get some clothes on," She smirked, closing the door and a leaving towel wrapped David a blushing, embarrassed mess.  
_

_A week later, Gwen got a large box in the mail. QM dropped it off at the councilor's cabin, mumbling that it was for her and stalking off._

_"I didn't order anything!" Gwen called after the creepy old man._

_He just kept on walking.  
_

_David peeked behind her, not hiding his smile very well._

_"Why don't you open it?" He chirped, bouncing on his heels._

_"It better not blow up." Gwen grumbled._

_David handed her a box cutter and with a swift swipe, the box flaps opened. Inside was exactly ten pairs of shirts and pants. She picked up one green shirt, holding it out in front of her. It was a Camp Campbell uniform, smaller than her usual shirts. She looked down at the pants and pulled out a pair of shorts. She looked at David, who was beaming brighter than the sun._

_"You didn't," She deadpanned, looking between the bubbly redhead and the clothes._

_"Go try them on!" David squealed, jumping on his toes._

_Gwen quickly walked over to the bathroom and shut the door to change._

_As soon as the door opened, David practically shrieked in delight. The clothes fit Gwen perfectly, her shirt nicely hugging her body and the pants fit her legs just right._

_"You look fantastic!" David squealed, elated. "How does it feel?!"_

_Gwen looked down at herself, turning her hip to get a look behind. Her thighs could actually breathe in her shorts and the shirt wasn't so baggy that she had to keep pulling up the front to avoid flashing a bunch of kids._

_"It feels great," She answered surprisingly. "I can't believe you wasted your money to get me better fitting uniforms."_

_David waved away her comment._

_"Oh, please!" David responded lightly. "It's no waste if my coworker is nice and comfy while she works at the best job in the world!"_

_Gwen snorted a bit at the last part but smiled at him._

_"Give it a turn!" David cheered, twirling his finger._

_Gwen rolled her eyes but humored him, giving a lazy turn yet smiling the whole time. David whistled and clapped enthusiastically, Gwen lightly chuckling at his antics. "Alright, let's get to work!" Gwen smirked, in a better mood than she had been all week and patting his shoulder._

_"You betcha, co-counselor!" David chirped, skipping towards the door._

_"And David?" Gwen paused. David turned and flashed her that glowing smile._

_"Thank you." She said, rubbing her arm apprehensively._

_"You're welcome, Gwen!" David exclaimed and she felt an odd twinge in her belly._

_"Let's get some breakfast!" David smiled. "I'm famished!"_

_She followed, happier that she had been in a while._

David always motivated her, pushed her to be her best and to feel her best. Why hadn't she realized that sooner?

Hurt turned to anger and she wretched herself away from Daniel, glaring at the icy blonde.

"Well, David thinks I'm perfect just the way I am," She seethed. "Maybe if you weren't such a sadistic creep you'd know that!"

Daniel's smile strained and he twisted his neck, the vertebrae popping. Gwen flinched back.

Oh no.

With a deep breath, he reached down of the bed where his pants lay on the floor. At the clinking of the belt buckle, Gwen scrambled up against the wall.

"Oh, I'm not going to punish you," Daniel assured in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm going to open your eyes a bit."

Gwen didn't move from her spot, keeping an eye on him. He pulled out a cell phone, sliding it open. He faced the screen to her. That little ball of hope in her heart sunk like a cold rock down to her stomach. It was a text from David. Taking it from Daniel's hands, she read the long line of texts.  
****

**David: Hey, have you seen Gwen?**

That little ball of hope warmed in her stomach for second.  
****

**Daniel: Yeah, she left. She said something about hating her job and hating the kids. She quit.**

"That's not true!" Gwen snapped at Daniel.

He just kept smiling.

"Keep reading." He coaxed.

She glared down at the screen.

**David: What? Really?**

**Daniel: Yep, she asked me to drop her off in another town. She didn't have the heart to tell you.** **  
**

**David: She didn't have the guts! I thought she cared!  
**

**Daniel: I know, pal. But she has dreams elsewhere.  
**

**David: I would have been happier if she hadn't been such a coward and told me like a grown up!**

But he told her to follow her dreams, to go do what made her happy!

**David: Maybe it's better this way.  
**

**Daniel: What do you mean?**

Gwen swallowed to push away the burning lump in her throat. She forced herself to continue.

**David: She's been nothing but horrible to the kids, treated me like dirt for a long time, and overall has dragged down the camp for a while.  
**

**Daniel: Are you serious?  
**

**David: Yep. It's best she just leaves. I can't stand her sometimes. I'm all the camp needs for now. The kids won't even miss her. I don't think I will either.**

Water droplets landed on the screen, blurring the words. Tears streamed down her cheeks, fingers trembling as she set the phone down. David didn't mean that, he would never say that. But it was his number in the description, it was his picture on the contact. She knew David loved to give his contact to other potential friends. But David doing this?

"Oh, my poor Zara," Daniel cooed, pulling her against his chest in a comforting hug.

She didn't even have the strength to pull away.

"David wouldn't do this, he'd never talk about me like that." Gwen whimpered against his bare shoulder.

"He did, my love," Daniel said with a shameful shake of his head. "You pushed them all away and now they don't care that you're gone. They all hate you."

Gwen bit her lip and let out a strained sob.

"Oh, God no!" She wailed, "No, NO!"

Daniel nodded sympathetically as she screamed her sorrows out, rubbing soothing circles on her still aching back.

"That's the horrible truth but don't worry," He murmured. "I love you."

Her sobs died down for a minute.

"What?" She rasped, her head lifting from his shoulder.

"Everything I do is for you," Daniel cooed. "I love you so much."

"But you hurt me!" She cried, pulling away from him.

"Punishing you? I want you to be a good wife so I teach you respect, even if it hurts. I mean it hurt me just as much as hurt you but I couldn't let that negative energy keep tainting you. It was because of your lack of respect is why David hates you now."

Gwen cringed at the thought of David's judgmental glare as he told the happy campers that she wasn't coming back. The kids really did hate her.

Maybe that's why Nurf came to her with anger problems; he thought she was dealing with them too. Nikki brought her the turtle named after her because Nikki believed turtles were grumpy. Just like her. That's all she ever showed them. That she was an angry, bitter, grumpy and cold-hearted witch. If she were them, she would have despised herself too.

"Oh, my sweet Zara," Daniel murmured, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "They may hate you but I love you. I am the only person who truly ever will."

Gwen let out a shuddering breath and weakly laid her head on Daniel's shoulder. He let her rest there for a minute or two before he pushed her off gently.

"You have a lot to think about, I'll go get you some food and that new dress I promised," He said in a chipper tone that reminded her painfully of another.

He climbed out of bed and dressed himself, slipping out of his stupid, duck themed pajama pants and switched them for his usual pants and buttoning up his shirt. He took the phone from Gwen’s lap and slipped it back into his pocket. Gwen didn't move; she just stared down at her hands, tear streaks staining her cheeks. Just as he was about to leave, Gwen's voice peeped up.

"Daniel?" She called quietly, voice hoarse.

"Yes, my dear?" He responded brightly.

"Can you bring more grapes, please?" She asked sheepishly. "I like grapes."

Daniel beamed, fists on his hips.

"You got it, I'll be back soon!" He chirped. "You get some rest, you lucky ducky, and I'll be right back!"

With that said he closed and locked the door. As he headed towards the storage room, he typed away at his phone at the text to David.

**Daniel: She bought it, good job. Lucky the idiot saved his old phone and left it around.  
**

**David: You got happy Camp man heading out too, so If he finds you, you got one last sacrifice to make as a present from me. He's unarmed.  
**

**Daniel: Excellent work.  
**

**David: Why can't I do it now?! I'm itching for some fun!  
**

**Daniel: Patience. Once Zara and I have ascended, then they're all yours.  
**

**David: Only one more day! Ah, why can't it go by sooner? You sure she's the one?  
**

**Daniel: Have I ever been wrong before?  
**

**David: Well, no...  
**

**Daniel: Stick to the plan, I know it's her. Zara will be mine and I will fulfill my holy commission.  
**

**David: Well, good luck and hurry up, I've got some kids to make pretty!**

Daniel grinned cruelly at the screen. Jen wouldn't let him down. Tomorrow was going to be perfect. A splendid last day on earth to be had.

 


	6. Wedding bells are ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special day has arrived and everything is in preparation, Daniel finding it all almost to perfect.  
> But someone is hot on his trail and hasn’t given up yet and another is figuring out his deception and what ascension truly means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As to be expected, trigger warning for violence, especially towards the end!

The sun peeked over the tips of the pine trees, painting the sky pastel orange and pink with the new morning. Max was asleep, curled up against the door while David kept driving. His eyes were heavy from a sleepless night of constantly scanning the road for any off map exits all night long. He wasn’t stopping yet. Every second wasted was a second deducted from whatever time Gwen had left.

Max stirred slightly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. David took a deep breath and mustered up a smile. "Good morning, Max." David greeted. Max grumbled something along the lines of "too damn early" or "need coffee." He sat up and yawned loudly, giving a stretch.

"Anything?" Max mumbled.

"Nope, not yet," David sighed forlornly.

Max grunted something and dug into his tiny backpack, pulling out a snack bar and took a half hearted bite. He reached in and passed David one, not making eye contact.

"No thanks," David insisted, waving it away.

"If we're gonna kick Daniel's ass, you're gonna need it," Max snapped impatiently, "Besides, I don't want you to get into an accident and kill me because of your withering away."

David paused and sighed in defeat, taking the snack bar.

"Thanks, Max," He said.

Tearing the wrapper open with his teeth, he took a bite.

"Whatever." Max grumbled through a mouthful of oats and chocolate chips, looking out the window. A long tide of silence passed over them.

"Max, do you think Gwen's okay?" David asked softly, breaking the awkward quiet.

"I dunno, Daniel maybe a clever rat but Gwen's tough as nails," Max said with a shrug. "She may be the worst and a total slack off but she can ahndle herself. Most of the time."

David gripped the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Daniel, Max," David murmured. "If I had just actually paid attention to the warning signs, Gwen would still be here."

Max watched David before his piercing blue-green eyes softened. The usually happy Camp man looked like he was falling apart. His red hair looked faded and those annoying cheery ocean green eyes were dull. He looked worse than when Bonquisha broke up with him. The poor man looked utterly dead. Max actually felt a pang of sympathy for David but no way in hell would he let David know that less he rouse a "moving" speech from the otherwise depressed counselor.

"Yeah it is, so you better make up for it by saving her ass," Max said with a shrug.

"I know." David admitted, staring straight ahead, "I just want you to know how thankful I am that you-"

"Shut up and stop the car!" Max suddenly shouted.

David immediately slammed on the breaks. The pair lurched forward when the car suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" David asked urgently. Max looked back at something, face pressed up against the window, rolling it down a little to look out.

"Back up the car!" Max ordered. "I saw something!"

David shifted the stick into reverse and the car steadily moved back. There, hidden within the thicket, was a trail wide enough for a car. The car tracks imprinted in the dirt verified that theory.

Max turned an smirk at the completely astonished David.

"That's why I don't do sappy speeches." Max grinned. David blinked away his bewilderment and smiled at Max.

"Excellent work!" He praised before backing up and turning the car to the path.

The road was unkempt bouncing the car and making the pair jump in their seats. The path had many sharp turns and curves, Max lurching into David's arm a couple times with a loud curse or two.

The path fed into a clearing where a surprisingly neat cabin was. Parked in front, sat the Campmobile.

David opened up the car door and stepped out.

"What's the plan?" Max asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

The door was suddenly closed and the child safety locks sealed. David walked around to look through Max's still slightly opened window.

"The plan is that you stay here and hide in the backseat, call the police in case something happens," David ordered, slipping his cellphone through the car window.

"What about all that crap about teamwork and using our combined skills to succeed?!" Max shouted, fingers prying at the unmoving window.

"And you've done more than enough, Max," David insisted. "I couldn't have done it with out you but this is my mess to clean up."

Max slammed his tiny fists on the window, making the glass shake.

"He'll kill you, you idiot!" Max screamed. "He will kill you!"

David's eyes watered a bit but he still forced a smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Max." David murmured. "But I can't lose another member of my family."

With that said, he turned at left towards the cabin and leaving Max cursing and begging for David to stop. He opened the door to the cabin. The door led to a white walled, dim hallway. With a deep breath, he slipped into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gwen slipped on the new dress Daniel had brought her as he tossed flower petals around on the Pentagram rug. It had a way lower cleavage now, the v cut framing her form and reaching her down to a little above her belly button, the back open to completely reveal her still healing back. The train of the dress was rather long and formed a flowing elegant design. It was beautiful if a bit too revealing for her taste.

Daniel was clad in an all white silk suit and tie with a white lotus flower boutonniere. His blonde puff looked like he had tried to slick it back but was too stubborn to go down. The only thing she recognized was his belt with the golden buckle.

He had begun to light a few candles at each point of the pentagram. A sight that would have previously horrified Gwen, but now she was surprised to feel nothing about it.

"Daniel, what exactly are we doing?" She asked sheepishly as she watched him with wide eyes.

"Preparing for our ascension, my honey bunny!" Daniel chirped, lighting another candle.

"It looks like a seance," Gwen commented as a matter-of-fact.

Daniel gave a little chuckle, standing up straight to smile at his finished work.

"I understand how you would get those two confused!" He said with a smile as he joined her just outside the circle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Wait right here, I got a present for you!" He said joyously, rubbing her shoulder before practically skipping out of the room.

Gwen sat on the bed as she waited, watching the fire dance in front of her eyes. She knew she should be feeling something but she felt...nothing. No fear, no anger, no joy. Just nothing. Like she was emotionally an empty slate, void of any signature of feeling. She didn't even feel worried that she felt nothing. Just mildly confused. She felt nothing for Daniel, for the situation she was in. She didn't even feel anything about David or the betrayal. Just an empty void in her heart.

She didn’t really care.

She was done with feeling.

Daniel swung the door open and held his hands behind his back as approached her, that goofy grin still on his face.

"Close your eyes!" He giggled. Gwen obeyed without a bit of hesitation. The was a soft scrape of something being fitted onto her head and then the feeling of his hands brushing by her neck, the sensation of a string of cold beads settling on her skin.

"Okay, open them!" He squealed, holding out a mirror to her.

When Gwen opened her eyes, she saw herself. In her reflection, she wore a string of pearls around her neck and a beautiful white lace wedding veil. She tilted her head this way and that to get a better view of herself. "Thank you," She said blandly, playing with one of the pearls.

"Oh, you are very welcome!" Daniel said brightly. "Those were my mother's pearls and veil!"

Gwen looked up at him.

"You never mentioned your mother, what's she like?" She asked.

"Oh, she was wonderful, but it's too bad she didn't believe in Zeemug." He replied, sitting next to her.

"What happened to her?" Gwen asked, glancing down as he interwove their fingers.

"She passed away when I was eight and my father joined the the Holy Order of Zeemug." He said. "My father taught me everything about Zeemug after that."

His eyes grew distant and his smile faded away.

"He punished me a lot too, if I didn't do things right." He murmured. "I didn't do a lot of things right."

Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt no sympathy for the man though, only indifference.

The gesture brought Daniel back to the present and he smiled.

"But he did it to make me better, so I am very thankful to him!" Daniel finished, standing up and pulling Gwen to her feet. "Let's make the ceremonial elixir!"

He led her to the brightly lit kitchen, where a bottle of wine and a box stood on the white countertop. Gwen felt something unpleasant twinge in her stomach at the sight but she pushed it away promptly. Grabbing the wine bottle, Daniel poured it into a decorated crystal bowl. It filled up half way with the dark purple-red liquid and he dipped a finger in. He held his wine covered finger up to Gwen's glossed lips. She tentatively licked it off, her tongue gracing over the pad of his finger and tasting the tart flavor.

"I usually use grape Kool-aid but this is a special occasion that deserves special drink," He smirked, pressing an quick, urgent kiss to her lips.

Gwen felt a shiver run up her spine, though she was unsure whether she should feel discomfort or be pleased. It was all just emptiness.

"Now we just add the purity powder," Daniel said, "Please hold the bowl."

She firmly gripped the bowl between her hands. He lifted the box and poured a significant amount into it. By significant amount, it was almost the whole thing. Taking a large wooden spoon and the bowl from her hands, he began to mix the elixir. As he did, Gwen cautiously inched towards the box and read the label. Rat poison: couples’ pack. He had laced the ceremonial elixir with arsenic!

She felt a jolt of alarm run through her and she backed away, eyes widen. Her breath began to hasten, each inhale shaking. Daniel turned towards her, concerned.

"Zara, dearest?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

He set the bowl down and took a step closer.

"Stay away from me," She hissed, backing away with every step he took.

"What's the matter?" He asked sweetly, "Got some wedding day jitters? No worries, I have a couple more things to do before nighttime that should calm your nerves."

He reached out to grab her hand and she took a swipe at him. He cried out as her hand struck his cheek, staggering back and clutching his face.

"You're trying to kill me!" She screamed, holding herself against the wall.

Her eye twitched and her breath hastened from quick breaths to rapid heaving for air.

"You said you loved me and wanted to take care of me but you're a liar!" She shrieked. "You're just like everyone else! You say you love me and care about me but you're just another liar waiting to stab me in the back! I hate you!"

By the time she was finished, tears were streaming down her cheeks in a fresh new rush of emotions. Fear, Anger, hurt, distraught. Then horror when she realized what she had done.

Daniel hissed in pain and stood up straight. A nasty purple and blue bruise had already started to bloom on his stark red cheek. His mouth twisted into a sickly, crooked grin and he cracked his neck. There wasn't a snap this time.

There was a _crunch_.

With more speed than she had anticipated, Daniel shot forward and grabbed a painful fistful of her hair. She screamed when he jerked her head forward and grabbed her wrist in his free hand tight enough to near break it.

He dragged her out the back door. He kicked it open and she screwed her eyes shut at the bright light that blazed from the door. The door lead outside where a large metal chamber sat, sunlight glinting off the metallic roof. Letting go of her wrist but keeping the painful grip on her hair, he turned the spinning handle of the door. She clawed at his wrist but he didn't react to it at all. With a rushing hiss of air, the door cranked open and Daniel threw her inside.

She hit the metal floor hard, landing roughly on her side. She scrambled to her feet just as Daniel shut the door.

"Let me out right now!" She shrieked as she slammed on the single circular window.

Daniel just watched through it. For once he wasn't smiling. He looked hurt and angry. It was the most emotion she had ever seen on his face.

"I didn't want to do this!" He shouted through the window.

Her gaze softened a fraction through her terror.

"You couldn't have just loved me, Zara?! Am I not worthy of it?! You should have just loved me!"

Oh hell, he was _crying_! Big watery tears hard brimmed his eyes and were trickling down his reddened cheeks.

"If I can't have you love me by choice then fine," He growled, his icy gaze darkening, "I'll _make_ you love me."

A sudden cranking sound of gears racked the chamber and a flush of gas streamed in from each corner. Gwen's terrified gaze darted around as the ominous gases spewed in.

She turned to meet Daniel's gaze, vibrant purple eyes filled with pure terror. He just watched as she began pounding at the glass, screaming obscenities in her fear and fury. Those curses turned to begging and tears as the gas began to fog around her.

Gwen stumbled back and heaved for air. The gases scalded her lungs, each breath burning and practically blistering the inside of her throat. She grabbed at her throat, gasping and staggering about. She landed back against a wall, pressing her palms against the cool metal to keep her self steady. Her mind grew hazy with her vision, the room contorting and twisting.

Her hearing buzzed and whistled and faded to tune into something incoherent. First, it was a small low mumbling, then a slightly intelligible mutter. You are suave? No, that's not it. No.

You are safe.

The words were cold and metallic yet comforting. Over and over it assured her, like a robot mother's voice.

She stood up straight, her heart suddenly light and airy as all the stress and terror melted away like wax from a candle. She allowed a still small smile to grace her lips. She was safe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
David etched carefully down the hall. It was dark and eerily quiet. No screams or laughter was heard. There were no pictures, nothing that would be in a normal home. There was a room on one side, a bit open.

He padded closer, opening it up a bit. His skin crawled at the site of a pentagram rug on the floor, surrounded by lit candles and rose petals. Demonic and a fire hazard. He promptly left the room and headed down the hallway. He didn't have far to go. He opened the door at the end of the hall and snuck in. There was a living room and a kitchen in the corner.

Turning by the countertop, David saw a bowl as a dark reddish purple liquid in a punch bowl beside a box of rat poison and an empty wine bottle. The living room had a small exit beside, a light source at the end of it. Stepping through, the doorway fed into the outside. There he saw him.

Daniel opening the door to a machine similar to what he saw at the camp when Daniel was first hired. When he had tricked them all. David felt a rush of rage fill him as Daniel stood there with a satisfied smile and he cranked the door open.

David didn't know what triggered it, either the Daniel's satisfied smile or the anger at the trickery associated with the machine but next thing he knew, he had his knee in Daniel's chest and was pummeling his face in. Daniel raised his hands to shield himself from David's sharp, big fists slamming into his jaw and nose over and over. David's jaw was clenched and his face was flushed red in his anger as he pulled his fist back repeatedly.

Swiftly, a hand clasped around David's wrist and he was flipped away. He landed on his back hard and his breath was forcefully knocked out of him with a foot on his chest.

"My my, David!" Daniel taunted, wiping his bloody nose and grinning. "You're a long way from home!"

David kicked him hard in the shin, Daniel recoiling with a sharp cry. David was on his feet in a second.

"Where's Gwen?!" David shouted, raising his fists in preparation.

"Hmmm... Gwen?" Daniel drummed his fingers on his chin and hummed in thought. "Do I know a Gwen?"

Then he smirked curtly.

"Oh, you mean Zara!" he exclaimed in mock realization, snapping his fingers.

David's jaw clenched at Daniel's taunting, fists clamping tighter.

"Yeah, she's not your problem anymore." Daniel said thoughtfully. "I really don't want to ruin this special day or my nice suit with a measly sacrifice so if you leave right now, I won't kill you."

David just charged at him in blind fury, shouting incoherent threats. Daniel simply shrugged as he side stepped, David missing him pathetically. _So be it._

David was seething with violent rage, any pacifist ideals abandoned to the wind. He swung at Daniel over and over, each blow missing the smug blonde doppelgänger. Daniel merely grinned brighter as David made him step back to avoid every blow, infuriating the redhead even more. David pulled far back one more time and swung hard. With a swift sidestep, Daniel dodged the blow with a cold smirk and watched his red haired counterpart stagger by. David turned and glared at Daniel, huffing in effort. With a little wave goodbye, Daniel shoved David back. David stumbled backwards from the force of the push.

As soon as his foot met the floor, the bear trap hidden under the grass and leaves clamped on to his leg with a sickening crunch of the bone. David screamed in agony as the steel teeth of the bear trap sunk into his leg, spraying the metal with blood and swiftly reducing the bone of his ankle to white splinters. He fell forward onto his knees, mouth gaping for air in his blinding anguish. Daniel smiled as he stalked around David, watching him writhe in agony with the delight of a panther watching its prey struggle.

"Hope you like the security I put around the house?" He asked as David let out another strained scream. "I've left tons of them around, perfectly hidden. Impressive, I know."

David just heaved for air, coming out in a strangled scream.

"Unfortunately for you, I forgot to coat them in poison; it would have made the end come much faster." Daniel said with a disappointed 'tsk.'

David's head spun and his stomach lurched in him, a wave of nausea washing over him. The pain was too much, the world whirling in his field vision. With another lurch of his stomach, David heaved and he emptied his stomach. He tried to crawl away towards the safety of the forest, managing only a few feet before his arms gave way. His cheek pressed into the leaves as he collapsed and dwindled on the edge of unconsciousness, the world fading in and out of view.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he watched Daniel approach, that cold, amused smile on his lips. He turned and called to someone, gesturing for them to come towards the scene. The world faded to black for a second and when it refocused, there she was.

Dressed like a gorgeous bride, was his Gwen. She was smiling a beautiful yet oddly unnerving wide smile, amethyst eyes wide and glittering. He reached out in her direction, trembling fingers just scarcely missing the hem of her white dress.

"Gw...en...."

Her name barely passed his lips before his eyes slid closed in surrender, falling into the depths of cold and empty unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell Yeah, cliffhanger time. Comments are greatly appreciated; I would love to hear all of your thoughts on this story, what you like and where you think I can improve!


	7. Blood and pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimatum.  
> Violence warning

Everything was black, the world ringing and dark. Then it was all blurry, shifts of form swaying in the haze. David tried to make sense of the shady blobs in his vision. The form was white and yellow, churning and mumbling. With a couple of blinks, it resolved into the form of Daniel and the area of the Pentagram room. He was muttering something seriously, hands on his hips. The ringing in his ears faded away and he could make out bits and pieces of the what Daniel was saying.

"Trust me... This is what must be done....it'll be quick...."

David sat up, hissing in at the jolts of pain that shot through his left leg. Glancing down, he felt his stomach roll with disgust and horror at the sight of his leg. The skin was ripped just above the ankle, small pieces of pearly white bone jutting out and caked in dried or drying blood.

He tried to recollect what happened. He was fighting Daniel. Thank goodness Max didn't see him. That'd be being a bad role model to Max. Hopefully the boy called the police. What else was there? There was a bear trap. That's where he got the little cut on his leg. Heh, little.

Then there was Gwen. If it weren't for the terror he had felt at that moment, he would have been tripping over himself at how beautiful she looked. The only thing that struck him different was her appearance as a bride and her white hair.  
Was what he saw real? Was Gwen really there or just a trick of his mind in his agony? Was what he saw her spirit there to encourage him or to take him to heaven?

"Aw, Davey boy is awake!" Daniel chuckled, pulling on his red hair to force him to meet his gaze.

"Needed a nap after all that fighting?" Daniel taunted, patting his chin.

David grimaced, tilting his head away from Daniel's hand. He would have slapped away Daniel's hand but his arms were bound behind his back.

"Oh, would you like to meet my new wife?" Daniel said. Not allowing David to answer, he gestured to someone out of David's view.

"Zara dearest?" He called. "Come meet our marriage witness!"

Stepping out in all her glory, Gwen took Daniel's hand.

"Yes, honey!" She said, her voice brighter than when she told him about her favorite werewolf novel.

Daniel pulled her up against him, wrapping an arm around her hip. Gwen wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist and rested her head against his shoulder, looking up at him with doting eyes.

"Tell me, what do you feel about your old friend, David?" He crooned sweetly, jabbing his thumb at David.

She looked down at David, wide, dilated eyes studying him carefully. Then she smiled.

"I hate him!" She said, looking up lovingly at Daniel and giggling like a child.

David felt something rip in his chest when she said that. She said it like it was nothing, another little thing said in the middle of a flighty conversation. But it hurt so bad. A painful lump formed in his throat and hot tears brimmed his eyes.

"You don't mean that." He whispered hoarsely.

"Oh she does." Daniel said, grinning. "Don't you, sweetie?"

Gwen merely nodded enthusiastically, still clinging to Daniel. David dipped his head down to hide his pain.

But she was his CBFL. His best friend. She would never hate him. Even after all the times she got impatient and the time she hit him with the guitar, she'd be his best friend. Right?

Daniel's hand traveled up and down her hip, giving her a squeeze. David felt a vicious roll of disgust rip through his stomach at Daniel's gesture and bit back a sharp comment. Gwen wasn't something to be treated like a piece of meat but calling him out would have agonizing consequences. She didn't seem to mind, arching into his chest and giving a blissful, fluttery sigh.

Daniel kept his cold eyes trained on David, watching the blatant look of anger, jealousy and revulsion on his counterparts face with amusement. 

"What about me?" Daniel cooed, gripping her tighter. "What do you feel about me?"

Gwen beamed up at him with those glittering, dilated amethyst eyes. "I love you, Daniel!" Gwen giggled, resting her head under his chin and batting her eyes up at him.

A fresh surge of jealousy jolted through David as Daniel tipped his head down to kiss Gwen roughly, improper and possessive. The little jolt of jealousy turned into a furious burn when Gwen kissed back, pulling Daniel closer and responding to every caress of his lips with her own. Daniel pulled away and smirked at David, Gwen blissfully ignorant and beaming up at him.

“Zara, would you do anything for me?" Daniel asked Gwen, keeping his viciously frigid eyes on David. "Oh yes, anything!" She said, nodding enthusiastically.

David's skin prickled as the smirk on Daniel's face became a dangerously sinister grin. "Then show some mercy and help your old friend reach ascension." He ordered, unsheathing and passing her a crooked dagger. Gwen took the dagger from Daniel's hand an approached David.

"Yes, my love!" She chirped, slowly stepping towards her friend.

David struggled violently against his chains as Gwen knelt down in front of him.

"Gwen, please no!" David shouted, tears freely spilling down his cheeks.

"Shhh, it will only hurt for a minute." She whispered.

She gripped the puff of hair on top of his head and slammed his head back against the wall, fully exposing his neck.

"Don't do this to me, please!" He sobbed out, wrestling and wailing against her grip. Why did she have to be so strong?

He looked desperately into her eyes, searching for any trace for the woman he once knew. The woman who stood by him throughout thick and thin, even when he tested her patience. The woman with a love for drama and romance novels, recommending a long list of her favorites to him when he had asked her what they were. The woman whose strength and vulnerability he admired for so long. The woman he had fallen hopelessly in love with. He wanted his Gwen back.

But those familiar violet pools were empty.

"Gwen, please!" He whimpered, pleading with any sense of empathy in her.

She studied him for a moment, that empty smile falling for a moment. There was a glimmer of something in her expression. Confusion? Recognition? That glimmer dimmed away fast and that smile returned. The cold metal of the blade was pressed to his neck, his pulse beating against the sharp edge. Then she leaned in close, just a lip distance away.

“My name is Zara."

David's eyes screwed shut as the blade was pressed deeper against his throat. He didn't want the last thing he would see be her with that knife. He just prayed that it would all be over soon.

There was a loud thunk and Gwen let out a loud cry. She clutched her head and fell back, dropping the knife. Daniel dove for Gwen, lifting her up to check her head. A can of ravioli rolled to David's feet, spinning on its side before finally stopping.

David looked at it in confusion. A can of ravioli isn't something you'd typically find in a cultist's house unless the said cultist worshipped ravioli. David turned and saw Max, cans of food tucked in his arms and David's bag on his back. His big blue-green eyes were wide in horror, trained on Gwen.

"He brainwashed her." Max said, low and soft. His expression slowly morphed from horror to fury.

"He _brainwashed_ her!" He shouted furiously, chucking the can after can at Daniel.

Daniel raised his hands to block the cans from his face, one bonking him on the forehead. Daniel growled and lunged after the boy, Max taking off out the door and into the hall with the blonde maniac on his heels.

Gwen rubbed her temple where the can bashed her. David looked after her, watching as she groaned and whimpered.

"Gwen, please listen to me!" David begged. "Daniel is going to kill you!"

Gwen looked at him, eyes wide.

"He's going to ascend with me to my holy form." She responded, voice calm as if it were no big deal.

"No Gwen, he's messed with your mind!" David reasoned, "If you ascend, what about all the things you'll miss!"

Gwen cocked a brow at him. "Like what?" She asked, tone unimpressed.

"Like taking care of the kids at Camp Campbell?" David said.

Gwen frowned and scrunched her nose.

"Back with all the negative kids who hate me?" She asked coldly, "Great argument there."

David's jaw dropped for a second, fumbling for an answer.

"What, no!" David cried out, "They all love you!"

Gwen actually laughed at that.

"Oh-ho, I guess love means to tie another up against their will, blackmail them, and overall, make their life difficult." she chuckled. She playfully slapped a hand to her for head. "Silly me!" She giggled before scowling.

"What about me?" David asked, "I'd miss you so much!"

Gwen actually frowned at that.

"Yeah, your text to Daniel told me otherwise." She growled, glowering at him with those dilated eyes.

"What are you talking about?" David asked, confused.

Gwen stormed over to the nightstand, fumbled with it for a moment and thrust the screen into his face. "Explain this then, oh wise guy!" She snapped.

David read the long line of texts and his face went pale.

"Gwen, I never sent him any texts." David said lowly.

"Then what is this about?!" She shouted, throwing her arms out.

"Gwen, if I'd actually told that to Daniel, do you think I'd be here trying to save you?" David asked, keeping his voice calm.

"But it's your number!" She shouted, becoming more frantic.

"Remember I have two phones, that I kept my old one if I had lost my good one?" He explained, "He used one of them to fabricate that text."

Gwen clutched the phone to her chest, her breath hastening and eye twitching.

"No, no shut up!" She screamed, "SHUT UP, DANIEL WOULDN'T LIE TO ME!" She covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out what he was saying.

"Gwen, look at me!" David pleaded, inching toward her as best as he could with chains and a broken leg. Gwen shook her head, sobbing "no" hysterically, over and over again.

"Gwen, I told you to follow your dreams, even if it meant leaving me behind!" David shouted. "Do you really think I was lying?!"

Gwen's sobs died down a bit, holding herself while hunched over.

"Gwen, I'd never hate you for leaving Camp Campbell and me if it meant you could do the great things you wanted to do with your life." David murmured. "I want you to be happy."

Gwen slowly sat up, looking at him with tear filled eyes, trails from where her tears graced her cheeks wiping away make up and revealing bruises.

"If Daniel really loved you, he wouldn't have hurt you like this, he wouldn't have lied to you and made you do all this?" David asked.

Gwen's gaze went to the floor, flickering in thought.

"Don't do this Gwen." David murmured. "Come back home with me and Max." Gwen looked at him, lips slightly parted to answer.

Daniel walked in, holding Max up by his hoodie. Max had a busted lip now and was tightly clutching his arm. "You f*cking bast*rd!" Max hissed, kicking at him.

Daniel dropped him harshly beside David, tying ropes roughly around the boy's wrists and attaching them to the chains around David's wrists.

"The brat can really run." Daniel huffed, wiping his brow and dusting off his hands and clothes.

"Why didn't you finish the sacrifice, Zara?" Daniel asked when he noticed that David was still alive and somewhat well. Gwen wiped her cheeks rapidly, drying her eyes. "I'm sorry, I was just stunned by the kid's attack." She excused herself.

"Well, now we have two sacrifices to make!" He chirped, handing her the dagger. "You choose which one ascends first."

Gwen took the weapon, way more hesitant than before.

She slowly approached Max, squeezing the handle. "No, Gwen snap out of it!" Max shouted, "He's brainwashed you!" Gwen didn't respond.

"No, kill me instead!" David pleaded, "He's just a kid, Daniel! Do whatever you want to me but please, let him go!"

Max stopped struggling against his bindings and stared at David in shock.

"Oh, David." Daniel chuckled. "He may be a kid but he is no innocent child. How many times has this pile of dirt tried to hurt you? How many times has he insulted others because he can, with no regard for others' feelings?"

Max's gaze shifted to Daniel and David expected a torrent of curses to head Daniel's way. To his shock, Max said nothing. His look was pure fear and guilt.

"I say it's about time he faced the consequences of his actions." Daniel grinned, "Zara?"

Gwen looked down, white bangs covering her eyes. Slowly, she raised the blade.

"GWEN NO!" David screamed, struggling against his bonds, "PLEASE NO, NOT MAX!"

Max just curled up and screwed his eyes shut. He just hoped she would be merciful and would make it quick.

She took in a deep shaky breath. Then she brought the knife down.

David wailed out and there was a rip of fabric.

Max felt the rope loosen around his wrists and peeked up at Gwen in pleasant surprise. She was smiling. Not the creepy grin of the victims of Daniel's brainwashing but a real, comforting smile.

"You may be a little sh*t but you're my little sh*t." She murmured.

Max threw his tiny arms around her shoulders in relief, breathing heavily.

"Don't scare me like that again." He gasped, burying his cheek into her hair. Gwen just hugged him tighter against her chest, letting out a happy sigh.

"What are you doing, Zara?!" Daniel shouted, scaring her out of the embrace.

"Daniel, please listen to me!" Gwen begged, "I don't want to ascend."

Daniel went red in the face with anger. "This is our destiny!" He shouted, throwing his hand toward the pentagram.

"This is your choice!" Gwen insisted. "If you really love me then you wouldn't force me into this like everything you did before!"

Daniel didn't respond, his gaze just flickered over her as if she were talking gibberish.

"If what you want is a wife then fine, I'll stay here with you." Gwen murmured, "But please, please don't make me kill my friends or myself."

Daniel remained silent, keeping his gaze on the floor in thought.

Slowly he met her gaze.

"An eternity up there is worth more than all this." He said lowly. "I'm sorry, Zara but this is not your choice."

He lunged for her and grabbed her by the arms, intent on dragging her to the pentagram. Gwen sank her teeth into his wrists. With a yelp, he immediately let go and she jumped back.

Max scrambled to his feet and jumped onto Daniel's leg, clawing up like a cat. He snagged onto Daniel's belt as the taller blonde swatted at him like a bug. Max finally let go and scrambled away as Daniel tried to stomp down on him forcefully.

Gwen latched onto him from under his arms and yanked him away from the retreating boy. Daniel wretched himself out of her grasp and both paced around each other, poised like lions in a brawl.  
David watched all this in horror as Daniel tried to land blows on Gwen, the woman ungraciously dodging and stumbling in her white dress. Max retreated to David and ducked behind his back. "What are you doing?!" David asked, "He could have killed you!"

He felt the metal cuffs on his wrists loosen and he watched in amazement as the cuffs came free.

"But he was too busy to notice the key missing." Max said smugly.

David reached toward the large backpack Max carried and set it down.

"There's gotta be something we can use to help Gwen in here." David said, digging into the bag.

"There should be, I saw Quartermaster pack it up with tons of sh*t!" Max said keeping his eyes on the Gwen and Daniel, still locked in combat.

All he saw were cans and clothes.

"Hurry up!" Max shouted. Gwen was losing ground fast, Daniel landing a particularly nasty blow into her side and sending her staggering back. With a startled squeak, David dug faster. Something cold and hard brushed by his fingers and he froze. _Oh Gosh_.

Gwen heaved for air as Daniel landed a punch into her gut, forcing her to double over in pain. He slipped his hand around her neck, lifting her up off her feet. She clawed at the hand around her throat, trying to pry away his hands with desperate gasps. He slowly pulled the dagger out.

"Don't be so sad, Zara!" He hissed, cracking his neck. "We will be with your father and will raise our baby with the Ancient Ones! It will be beautiful!" He raised the dagger to the top of her throat, pressing the cold metal blade against the life pulsing vein in her neck.

There was a loud bang and Daniel tensed up. He slowly looked down at the blood pooling out of his side, staining the white suit a sickly crimson. The bullet was in his heart.

He dropped Gwen, who immediately staggered for balance and gasped for breath. Daniel went pale and swayed on his feet before he fell forward, landing into Gwen's chest and clinging to her arms to keep himself up.

David was panting lowly, finger still at the trigger. He was shaking, eyes dark and cold. The gun was still smoking.

Daniel heaved for air, shoulders shifting with each wheeze. "Zara? Zara, it hurts." He rasped, "It hurts so much."

Gwen lowered him down as he slowly lost his strength, his blood staining the dress and sticking to her skin with that coppery stench. He rested his head on her lap, his blue eyes wide in terror and agony.

"Zara?" He whispered, "It's so cold." Gwen watched him with wide eyes. For a second, she felt a small stubborn pang of sympathy for him, his cold, clammy hands desperately grasping at hers.

"I'm so scared." He wheezed, tears falling down his cheeks. "Zara? Help me."

Gwen softly pulled her hands out of his trembling grasp and reached behind her neck. Gently, she laid his mother's pearls in his hands.

"You know that's not my name." She said. His eyes searched hers, wide with fear and lips parted to say something. Probably a lot of things he wanted to say were running through his head.

She'd never know.

With a final cold shudder, his blue eyes glazed over and his body went lax.

And Gwen wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was all up to your liking! I would love to hear your thoughts on that in the comments section.


	8. Building it back up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen, David and Max have survived their ordeal. Daniel is dead, however his effects still linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels train is pulling in! Toot toot!  
> Trigger warnings ahead, no violence but sad stuff.

When Gwen wept, she wept for many reasons. Guilt, anger, relief. A nurse later suggested maybe even a hint of sadness for Daniel. She almost laughed at that.

She was relieved and happy that she was finally free and that her suffering was over, that she wouldn't be dead by Daniel's side. She was angry and guilty that she almost killed David and Max. But mostly, she was just so overwhelmed. So much so that she had the worst anxiety attack she had ever experienced. She fainted from the stress of every emotion and every experience that swarmed within her. She just fell back and blacked out.

When she finally came to, she was greeted with white walls once again. She jolted up and almost screamed in terror when she saw the white walls and ceiling, her heart in her mouth. The scream was cut short when she didn't see the pentagram rug anywhere or the chains around her wrists. The only thing attached to her was an iv tube and a heart monitor.

The beep began to slow as she recollected what happened. Her almost murdering David and Max, setting them free to take on Daniel herself, a gunshot, and Daniel slowly dying in her arms. To have someone die right there on your lap was something horribly different. Movies seem to feed off of that idea, near glorifying it. It was anything but glorious. She felt horror as the light faded from eyes once so full of life and she felt relief that she and everyone else wouldn't be victims to his cruel practices ever again.

Shaking away the anxious memories. She took in her new surroundings and quickly noticed she wasn't alone. Max was fast asleep in a chair by her bed, curled up on himself. Even in his sleep, the boy had a familiar, deep frown. He stirred slightly when Gwen jolted up, shifting in his chair and sitting up slightly. He peeked an eye open and grumbled when he saw she was awake.

"Morning." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, drawing her legs up and hugging her knees. "Where's David?"

Max shifted off his seat, walked up and sat on her bed.

"You fainted in the middle of an anxiety attack." He murmured. "David is in another room, he'll be brought in later."

Gwen pressed a hand to her forehead. "I've never had one that bad." She mumbled. "How are you doing?"

Max simply shrugged. "Been better but at least I'm alive." He said, jamming his hands into his pockets and quickly looking away.

They sat in silence, Gwen rubbing her shoulders to busy herself.

"You want me to get David and the doctor?" Max asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes please." Gwen nodded, fumbling with her hands.

"Oh, by the way, the others made you some stuff." He flipped over his backpack and spilled the contents out on her lap. "I'll be back."

He excused himself and walked out of the room.

Gwen looked at the mess of gifts on her lap. There were multiple cards from Space Kid, all themed with get well soon and space decorations. On the inside of one was a drawing of what seemed to be her and Space Kid on the moon together, her holding his hand.

Erid sent her a very simple get well soon card, decorated with hot rod flames and skateboard themed stuff. It wasn't spectacular but it was sweet that she showed concern enough to make something. One card from Preston came in the form of a very dramatic, eloquent poem. It was hard to decipher through all the Shakespearean language but it talked about him hoping that she'd be better soon and come back to them. Nurf sent her a very simple but very heartfelt card. It spoke,

_Dear Gwen, I heard that they finally found you and that you're on your way to recovery. I sincerely hope you get well soon and that you come back to all of us. Especially me. I miss you and hope that you can continue helping me break out of my anger issues and violent tendencies so I can be more like you._

_With love, Nurf._

By the end of it she was near tears.

She continued digging through the gifts. There was a necklace made of twine and a very pretty purple rock from Nerris. Attached to it was a tag that the young girl had written. It read,

_A wellness amulet, it gives you plus twenty health and happiness! Love Nerris the Cute._

Gwen smiled and wiped away more tears that trailed down her cheeks, gently tying the necklace around her neck. She reminded herself to say thank you to Nerris the Cute.

There was a tiny folded black strip of paper that was written in tiny blue letters.

 _From Harrison_.

She gently opened the tiny slip of paper and read it carefully.

_Open me again._

She heeded the instructions and unfolded the paper.

_Almost there!_

She unfolded the paper again.

Finally the paper looked like a normal card.

_One more time!_

She unfolded the sheet of paper and out popped a bouquet of Violet flowers.

 _Be amazed at how much we miss you! Love, the amazing Harrison!_  

The card read in big blue letters. Gwen held the flowers close to her heart and gave a quivering, teary smile. That kid had talent.

There was a feather from a large bird and a pretty leaf in the mix, glued to a glittery green hair clip. She knew that it was Nikki's gift without a hint. She clipped it up into her still white hair.

There was a medium sized package that read, " _from Dolph."_ She carefully tore open the brown wrapping and gasped in wonder. It was a painting of her, so detailed and realistic. And not an accidental Nazi symbol anywhere. She bit her lip to stifle a happy sob at the beautiful painting, gently running the pads of her fingers along the brush strokes. That kid was a regular Vincent Van Gogh.

Finally there was a little letter from Neil. It read,

_Hope you get well soon and stop Nikki from taming more wild animals. The bear was the last straw for me._

_Sincerely, Neil._

She kinda laughed at that one. Of course the wild child would take advantage of her absence to try and tame many wild animals. Good ol’ Nikki.

By the end of it all, she was openly sobbing and holding the gifts to her chest. They didn't hate her. They missed her the whole time! She felt the little pieces of her broken heart swell and warm up at the though of every child at camp. Sure they all got on each other's nerves but that was part of the job as a councilor. They'd irritate her sometimes and sometimes, they'd be the only things keeping her standing. She never thought she'd be happier or more relieved to know that the campers didn't hate her after all.

The doctor, a very handsome, dark haired man came in and smiled at her, Max in tow.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Ms. Sanchez," The doctor said cheerfully. "You gave us quite the scare."

Max crossed the room and sat on the bed with Gwen, stacking the cards up neatly.

"Where do you want these?" He asked, holding them up.

"Set them on the nightstand please." She said, patting his head.

"Max, please go outside and wait for Mr. Chastain, the nurses have already let him know Ms. Sanchez is awake and are going to bring him," the doctor said, gesturing to the door. "I have a lot to discuss with her."

Max looked unsure, glancing between the doorway and Gwen.

"It'll be alright, go ahead." She eased, carding a hand through the thick locks of his dark hair.

Max nodded and started towards the door. No sooner had he had gone three steps, he paused and whipped around, jumping onto her bed. He quickly wrapped his small arms around her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze. Before she could even properly react, he was off the bed and heading out the door. The doctor watched the boy leave with a warm smile.

"That's a good kid," He commented after Max left. Gwen smiled, toying with Nerris' necklace. 

"Yeah, he really is." Gwen said softly.

"Alright, my name is Dr. Ramirez and I'll be taking care of you and Mr. Chastain," Dr. Ramirez said, looking at a clipboard. "Let's get started on your condition."

He flipped a paper over and Gwen griped her sheets anxiously. The heart monitor sped up a bit, the beep becoming more rapid. Dr. Ramirez looked at the monitor for a second.

"You can take that off for now if you'd like." He stated, gesturing to the clip on her finger. She nodded gratefully and slipped it off.

"Alright, good news is the lacerations on your back have already begun to heal and there are no infections," The doctor read. "But you have many large bruises on your face, back and abdomen and your heart rate was unusually elevated when you arrived, so much so that you fainted and we had worried you went into cardiac arrest."

Gwen bit her lip and nodded as she took that in.

"We can attribute the unusually fast heart rate to a combination of anxiety, stress, and going into shock." Dr. Ramirez said. "Do you take any medications to help with your anxiety?" Gwen nodded, still chewing on her bottom lip.

"MDD, I haven't taken any in a while." She mumbled.

Dr. Ramirez nodded and wrote something down. "There is something way more serious we need to talk about." He said gravely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
David looked at all the doctors and nurses pass by. His mind was too addled with new information.

He knew he shouldn't have hired another Jessie. Turns out, in a letter from Quartermaster, Jessie was a "dangum cultist wretch who tried to sacrifice the rotten kids." He found out that Jessie was actually a woman named Jen, another member of Daniel's cult obsessed with the concept of beauty. Thankfully the children had fought back against her and tied her up to the flag pole. The police came and Jen was behind bars for multiple attempted murders and accomplice to a kidnapping. She confessed that was the one who sent the forged text, tampering with it so he wouldn’t receive the notification on his phone.

Though vigilante justice was illegal in the state of Texas, David was lucky enough that he wasn't going to be prosecuted for anything. Max, amazingly backed him up, saying he had stowed away (not really a lie) and saw that David took appropriate action since there were no police for miles and attempted to stop Daniel from committing yet another murder.

The police claimed David was a hero.

Meanwhile, he was on the edge of a breakdown with worry for Gwen. She had fainted when Daniel died in her arms. She began to sob and hyperventilate and fell back, eyes sliding closed. David dragged himself up to her, slipping his arms under her and cradled her to his chest. He checked her breathing, low and rapid. He limped as he carried her outside, Max steadying him on his broken leg, screaming if she was ok. Max called the police and within an hour, the cops and an two ambulances were there.

The cops asked questions and Max and David answered them. No arrests were made and they removed Daniel's body from the house, the pearl necklace still in his lifeless grasp.

David felt no sympathy for Daniel. Only pure anger and contempt. It startled him a little. He had always been told there was good in everyone but Daniel proved him wrong in a way he never thought would happen. Taking someone he had loved so much and doing all those horrible things to her, it was something that was purely evil. No matter how right Daniel thought he was.

The nurse pushing his wheelchair, a very nice lady named Miriam had chatted a little about this and that. He pretty much missed all of it. When they finally reached Gwen's room, Max was sitting cross legged on the floor. He was staring at his sneakers, brow furrowed and mouth in a deep frown. "Hey, Max!" David said, hoping to perk up the jaded boy. The boy just grunted.

David lifted up his casted leg. "Wanna sign it?" David asked, holding up a sharpie. Max glared at the pen and took it. He scootched over and scribbled something on it. _Screw you, David._

"Nice," David said blandly but he couldn't help but chuckle a little. No matter what, he's still Max. He reached over and ruffled Max's hair. Max growled in protest and swatted away David's hand.

Dr. Ramirez walked out of Gwen's room and gave a heavy sigh.

"You can see her now, just be gentle with her," Ramirez muttered, give David's shoulder a light pat. "She's going through a lot."

David nodded and gave a pitiful smile.

"I can go in on my own," He mumbled to Miriam.

Miriam nodded and released the handles of the wheelchair.

"Want something to eat?" She asked Max, bending low to meet face to face with the boy.

Max cocked a brow at the nurse and nodded.

"Let's head to the cafeteria!" She said sweetly, holding her hand out for him to take.

He pushed it away roughly and stood up.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled, casting one last glance towards Gwen's room and walking of with Miriam.

Just before he left, David's voice rang out for him.

"Max?" David called after the boy.

Max turned around and cocked a brow.

"What?" He called back. David allowed a little smile for the boy.

"Thank you." He said sweetly, "For everything."

Max stared back and his look softened a bit, brows loosing from their tense look.

"You're welcome." He said and left without another word.

David smiled a little more at the retreating boy before he gripped the wheels and pushed himself into her room. Gwen sat on the bed, hunched over. Tension lined her back as she held her knees, mouth pressed against them. Her usually vibrant amethyst eyes were dull with pain, wide as she stared at the wall in front of her.

She didn't respond to David coming in, keeping her gaze on the wall. He wheeled up to her bed and cleared his throat. No answer. With some effort, he lifted himself out of the wheelchair and into her bed.

Still no response.

David gently laid a hand on her back, rubbing between her shoulder blades.

"It wasn't wishful thinking." Gwen said, her voice raspy.

"What wasn't wishful thinking?" David asked, rubbing her back softly.

"When Daniel said we would raise a child with the ancient ones," She mumbled. "He knew."

David felt his heart hasten a little, throbbing a little harder in his chest.

"What did he know, Gwen?" He murmured.

Gwen's lips parted, mouthing for an answer. He reached over with his free hand and took her hand. Her hand remained lax in his grasp before slowly squeezing.

"He knew I was pregnant," she whispered. "Even before I knew."

David eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little, flapping for something to say. What could he say? Congratulations on getting pregnant with your abusive, cultist kidnapping "husband's" baby? Tough luck? It'll be alright? It was all so empty. The words all meant nothing.

He felt so useless. He couldn't even offer her good comfort. When she needed it the most, he failed to even speak. All he could do was sit there and listen to her.  
Gwen's free hand traveled down to her stomach.

"I couldn't even do that right." She rasped.

"What do you mean?" David whispered, pulling her a little closer.

"It was all too much, I was too stressed." Gwen whimpered, hot tears beginning to well up in her dead violet eyes.

"Gwen, what happened?" David pressed urgently, keeping his voice low. She began to quietly sob, each minute growing louder in volume.

"David, I lost the baby!" She wailed out, grabbing at her stomach. "The one actually good thing to happen out of all this and I failed, _I FAILED THEM!_ "

David pulled her against his chest as she mourned, her body convulsing with sobs and choked cries. He listen to her weeping, letting his own tears spill down his cheeks.

Gwen felt so conflicted. She wasn’t exactly thrilled to be pregnant through Daniel but she was grateful for a baby. Someone to love her after all the torture she had endured. A single blessing out of all the horrible agony. She didn't even know if she had a boy or a girl.

She clung to him and wailed out her suffering, David hushing her and soothing her.

"Gwen, this wasn't your fault." David soothed. "If Daniel knew and he never told you, you fought him and he didn't care enough to tell you. It’s not your fault."

Gwen buried her face into his shoulder, clawing her fingers into his shirt.

"I-I should have been more careful, I should have- I should have-" she rambled miserably, staring at her shaking hands clinging to him.

"There is nothing you could have done that would have changed what happened." David insisted. "It's all Daniel's fault, he hurt you."

Gwen's sobs died down into little sniffles and hiccups.

"Gwen, do you want to talk about the things he did?"

Gwen tensed up against him, grip tighten on his shirt. David immediately backed out.

"You don't have to answer that, I'm sorry I -" He started to ramble, pulling away.

"I-I can't remember," Gwen mumbled, holding onto him tighter. "I can't remember a lot of what happened, just the beatings and- and the fight before he died. I don't- I don't... it's all just a blank slate."

David's heart stopped in his chest. Daniel put her through all of this. He hurt her, took her away from everything, took the one good thing to come out of this awful ordeal from Gwen, and tried to take her life on top of all that?! David grit his teeth, crushing her tighter to his chest.

"He put you through all of that?!" David seethed. "He willingly made you suffer like that?!"

Gwen flinched away slightly. David being this angry was genuinely intimidating. His face was red with fury, ocean green eyes piecing and his mouth pulled into a fierce snarl.

"That- that _monster!_ " David shouted. "He did all that to you and he didn't care at all! I should have shot him more than once!"

Gwen held herself as David shouted, flinching. She'd never expect David to lose his temper like that. His anger reminded her all to much of another all too familiar, thrust back into memories. Very ugly, painful memories that made her back ache.

David huffed as he calmed himself down, taking slow, deep breaths. Looking at her, he noticed the wide, fearful expression on Gwen's face. She was holding herself tightly and fidgeting, noticeably keeping her back away from him. She was cowering.

"Gwen, hey it's ok." He whispered, gently rubbing her shoulders and giving her little squeeze. She took in a shaky breath and relaxed back into his embrace.

"David, I'm not sure if I can do this." She mumbled.

"Do what?" David murmured into her whitened hair.

"Everything." She whimpered, pulling away slightly. "Getting better, doing my job, moving on from all this!"

David watched as she pressed a hand to her forehead and listed off her worries.

"I feel too broken," She whispered, hunching in on herself and rubbing her arms.

David pulled her under his chin, rubbing her back.

"Gwen, if I didn't believe you couldn't do this, I wouldn't be here right now," He said, pulling away and gently tipping her chin up to meet his gaze. "I have upmost faith in you, Gwen and I know you'll get better, I'll make sure you will. You're strong, beautiful, brave, and I know for a fact that, even if you need a little help and support, you'll conquer this. You will be victorious."

Gwen felt a little, sparking twinge in her belly. Whatever it was, it made her smile a little. "Thank you, David."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y’all I live for angst! Comments are appreciated! I want to know how you guys liked it!  
> Also, I’ve made something new. How would you all like an alternate story, same concept but way different. Gwen is saved, but seven years later? Way more feelsy.  
> I’ve already written it but won’t post it unless you guys want it. So what do you think? Tell me in the comments section.


	9. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much time spent in the hospital and too much time in that damned cabin, Gwen is finally going home to Camp Campbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kids because there are no stops on this feels train! Doot doot!

The trees passed rapidly as they drove, Gwen gaze scanning over the green silently. She rested her chin on her palm, breathing slowly in comparison to her fast, worried heart.

A week and a half in the hospital had taxed her tremendously, financially, emotionally and physically. Her white hair had faded, dark red roots starting to grow in. She was much thinner now, her ribs visible under her skin. She didn't eat much, both out of disgust of the hospital food and her inability to have an appetite. There were some things she just wouldn't touch.

She had a horrible anxiety attack after the nurses brought her a cup of grapes and a cheese sandwich. They had to sedate her, nurses holding her down as she screamed and thrashed. She didn't mean to cause so much trouble. When she saw the fruits and dairy product, it triggered something in her.

Flashes of that cold smile, the crack of the whip and the crooked dagger danced before her eyes. Panic and terror ensued. She could've sworn she felt his presence behind her, ready to drag her back to that cold white room. She rather die than go back.

Over and over again, David and the hospital staff assured her that Daniel was dead and gone, never to come and hurt her again. Her nightmares told her otherwise. 

Sometimes she was chained up again and Daniel would be there, whip in hand. Crack went the whip against her back and pain would follow. Sometimes he'd yell at her as he punished her, calling her slurs and admonishing her for not obeying him.

"This is all your fault, everything would have been much better if it weren't for you!" He would scream, thrashing the whip against her skin.

When she'd wake up the next, she'd wake up in loud tears and gasps as the pain of the dream faded away.

Sometimes, it was that horrible ordeal in the purification sauna. The feeling of hopelessness and weakness overwhelmed her. She woke up shrieking bloody murder on those nights.

The doctor and nurses would have to sedate her but holding her down only made it worse. She'd start biting and clawing at the nurses, drawing blood and leaving the poor women and men crying in pain. Then they would have to bring in David.

The sight of the familiar redhead would calm her down a bit, enough for Dr. Ramirez to stick the sedative into her bloodstream. As soon as the sedative worked its magic, David would pull her into his embrace and reassure her that everything would be ok. Eventually, as soon as her ptsd episodes begun, the nurses immediately got David, sparring them from bleeding claw marks.

After a couple days, David was free to leave the hospital and attend to his duties. He made an effort to visit Gwen as much as possible, bringing her more gifts from the kids. On one occasion, he sent Quartermaster in his place to ensure she was ok. It wasn't as pleasant as David's presence but she appreciated the company. He brought her some of her novels and actually commented his favorite one being her favorite werewolf novel. That was a bit of a bonding experience with creepy old Quartermaster.

When she was finally discharged from the hospital, she was overwhelmed by all the sights and sounds of freedom. She was reminded of how much she missed the outside world. She just wanted to soak it all in before something bad happened, breathing in the warm summer air with and holding out her arms like a flower to the rays of the sun. Best to do this before bad luck found her again. She was very convinced that something would go wrong. Even David noticed.

David kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She hadn't said anything since they left the hospital.

"Everything ok, Gwen?" David asked.

Gwen simply shrugged.

"It's a lot to take in, Y'know?" She sighed, keeping her tired eyes on the trees.

"I know but don't you worry, all the activities I've arranged are easy so you can rest up some more." David said, more chipper than he had been for the last two weeks.

How could he not be? Gwen was finally coming back home to him and all the campers. He'd planned calming activities such as knitting and writing haikus. He just hoped the campers wouldn't give them a hard time.

When they pulled up to the camp grounds, Quartermaster was waiting patiently outside the mess hall.

"Good to have y'all back." He mumbled. Gwen could've sworn that he was smiling under that long mustache.

"Kinda good to be back." She said, closing the car door behind her. David hopped out on his crutches, hobbling along energetically.

"Thank you so much for watching the kids, Quartermaster!" He said brightly, shaking QM's good hand.

"Kids 're in the mess hall waitin' for y'all." QM mumbled, heading towards the double doors.

Gwen took in a shaky breath, clenching and unclenching her fists. "You ok?" David asked, reaching out to give her shoulder a tiny squeeze.

"I'm a bit nervous." She admitted, reaching up to gently cup his hand.

"Don't worry, they've missed you so much." David assured. He gently lifted the hand engulfed in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, his slightly chapped lips melding to her skin.

A light flutter filled her chest at the gesture and she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. He gently released her hand and headed to the door, casting a glance of consent. She gave him a nod and the doors were opened.

The room was evidently bustling with activity before they walked in, the kids chatter dying down at the opening of the doors. Immediately upon the sight of Gwen, every camper was up and running towards her, some frantically shouting her name. She almost lost her balance when the group gathered around her, hugging at her legs enthusiastically.

"We've missed you so much!" Nerris squeaked through her lisp, clinging to her leg brightly. "I knew my wellness amulet would work!"

"Gwen, I haven't bullied any of the other campers while I waited for you to come back!" Nurf exclaimed, "Are you proud of me?! Please say you're proud of me, I'm desperate for approval."

She didn’t even have a chance to respond before the other campers pulled away her attention. 

"So did my hawk or wolves find you, or did my bear find you first?" Nikki chirped, hugging at her boot.

"Yeah, I wasn't kidding about the bear, in case if you were wondering." Neil grumbled, still walking up and giving her leg an apprehensive hug.

Ered merely pointed finger guns at Gwen and smiled. "Great to have the cool councilor back." She said with a swish of her hair.

Harrison pulled off his hat, wiggled his fingers over the brim. "Abra- kadabra!" He exclaimed. He swiftly pulled out a sack of flour.

"Wait, no that was supposed to be a bouquet of flowers." He grumbled reaching in to the hat to put back the baking ingredient. He proclaimed the magic words again and pulled out a clock. "No no, not an hour!" Harrison hissed, "Come on, I had this working earlier!"

Nerris walked over and patted his shoulder. "Don't strain yourself." She said plainly.

"Gwen, did you get the cards I made you?" Space Kid piped up, reaching up to her and taking her hand.

"Mine were the best, right?" He asked, blink up at her with those sweet brown eyes.

"Nein, mine vas ze best!" Dolph cut in, tugging on her pant leg. "I hit my stride vith zat one; my best mazterpiece yet!" He gave her pant leg another tug.

"Right, Gven?" He chirped, tipping his head to one side questioningly.

"Hark, fair Gwendolyn!" Preston shouted, pushing the boys apart and striding up before bending down onto one knee. "Doth hath my heart longed for when we would reunite in good health!" He shouted out, "For too long hath we been far apart and hath been too far in the hour for thou to return, yet my heart rejoices in thine coming."

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise when he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it.

"And scene." He proclaimed with a dramatic bow.

"Don't make this weird, Preston." Max grunted, shoving him aside. "Glad to have you back. Not because I missed you or anything! It’s because I finally won't have David over my shoulder all the time pressing me to have fun."

He made little quotations with his fingers at the words "have fun."

David looked momentarily hurt but merely grinned. "But did you have fun?" David asked, bending low.

"No." Max growled.

Gwen looked at all the kids in baffled silence. Every single one of them cared enough to put their hearts into gifts for her and to work together to keep the camp in order. Max even tagged along with David to bring her back.

Tears welled up in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. The kids watched in shock and bewilderment as tears spilled down Gwen's cheeks, some wondering if they had overwhelmed her too much and gave her an anxiety attack.

Gwen dropped down to her knees and brought as many of the kids as her arms could allow into a tight hug, which was only Max, Dolph, Space Kid, Nerris, Harrison, most of Nikki and a bit of Neil and Nurf.

"Thank you all so much, I'm so proud of you all." She sobbed, pressing kisses to a few of the kids' cheeks and foreheads, “Thank you!”

The kids happily returned the embrace, stretching their arms over one another to try and reach her. Even Max couldn't help but wrap his arms around the happily weeping woman.

David smiled as his own happy tears brimmed his eyes. He went around and completed the circle, wrapping his arms around Ered, Preston, the rest of Nurf and Neil, and gently engulfed Gwen's hands with his own.

It was like they were a family again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Gwen led the calming activities with more gusto than David had ever seen. Nurf kept following her around like a lost puppy, seeking her praise and approval and sometimes sneakily threatening the kids with a knitting needle if he didn’t get her attention. Even Max was less trouble than usual, actually knitting quietly and talking to Neil and Nikki. Harrison was too busy trying to get his magic trick to work, Nerris just blandly watching him as she knit a new invisibility cloak.

Dinner wasn't spectacular but to Gwen, it was her best meal yet. Though she was still coming to terms with grapes, the Quartermaster's mac and cheese was more special than ever. And that’s saying something.

At the end of the day, each kid hugged her and David goodnight. Gwen watched as each camper headed off to their tents and walked towards her and David's shared cabin. David was in the shower, the sound of pouring water from the bathroom echoing throughout the cabin.

Gwen sat down on her bed and picked up one of her novels. Full moon love was one of her favorites. Just as she was about to crack it open and delve into the romance filled pages, her phone rang. With a sigh, she set down the book and looked at her phone.

Her stomach did a nervous flip as the screen read Dad. With a tentative sigh, she picked it up. "Hello?" She said, clenching her pant leg.

"Gwen, is that you?!" Her dad cried out.

"Yeah, it's me." She replied.

"Valentina, Gwen's ok!" He shouted to her mother faintly.

Gwen could hear the rapid thumps of her mother running to the phone.

"Gwenny mi hija, is it really you?!" Her mother cried out.

"Yeah, mamí." Gwen sighed. It was kinda nice to hear their voices again.

"Oh, my baby is OK!" Her mother squealed into the phone, so loud that Gwen had to pull the phone from her ear.

"What happened, what did that man do to you?!" Her father demanded, his voice fiercely stern.

"Ah, a lot of things, papí." Gwen sighed, rubbing her arm.

The phone went silent.

"Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?" Her mother asked gently.

"Honesty, not right now." Gwen mumbled, "I'm having a good day and I really don't want to think about all that now."

The phone was silent on the other end and Gwen braced herself for some sort of criticism.

"It's ok, corazón." Her father soothed, "You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to."

Gwen almost fell off the bed in her surprise. Her father always wanted answers to his questions; he commanded total authority and respect.

"We're so happy that you're ok," Her mother commented. "We don't know what we'd do if we ever lost you."

Gwen could tell her mother was crying.

"We are coming over as soon as we can so we can spend some time with you." Her father informed her. "We can't wait to see you again."

Gwen could barely contain her shock.

"Papí, you don't have to do that," She cut in but, oh, her father would have none of that.

"No Gwendolyn, you're mother and I are going to see you and we are going to spend time together," Her father interjected firmly, "I want to make sure my daughter is being well taken care of and is doing well."

With that tone of voice, Gwen knew there was no discouraging her father.

"Ok, papí," Gwen sighed.

"Oh Joaquín, I'm going to start packing!" Her mother chirped excitedly, "I'm going to bake so many of your favorite treats, mi hija!"

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the thought of her mother's baking, especially her tembleque.

"Please do, mamí." Gwen said hopefully.

"I love you, Gwenny!" Her mother cooed into the phone, "I'm sending you a phone hug!"

Gwen smiled at her flighty mother's antics.

"I love you too, mamí." Gwen responded, blowing her a kiss into the speaker. There was quick receding footsteps, indicating her mother's leave for her room to begin packing.

That just left her alone with her father on the phone.

"Gwen, mi hija...." her father began, trailing off when he didn't know what to say.

There was silence on both ends.

"I'll see you when you get here." Gwen mumbled. Just as she was about to hang up, her father spoke.

"I'm sorry, Gwen." Her father murmured. Gwen had to double take on that.

"What?" She asked, wondering if she had misheard.

Her father never apologized. It was part of his motto. "A Sanchez never apologizes because we work hard and do not make mistakes!" That's what he told her ever since she was little.

"I know I've been hard on you since you were little and I'm sorry for the times I've criticized you or compared you to others." Gwen sat quietly and listened, a lump in her throat rising up.

For so long she was compared to older, more successful relatives or anyone who accomplished more than she did, which was many people. He always complained that she wasted so much of her life on foolish degrees and the trash she loved. But here he was, the man who never apologized to anyone in his life, telling her for once that he was sorry. It meant more to her than anyone would ever understand.

"I-It's ok, papí." Gwen murmured, burning tears falling down her cheeks.

The other line was silent for a moment. Then she heard a soft sniff. Well today she learned two new things about her father: he actually could apologize and actually was capable of crying.

"I love you very much, Gwen." Her father said, his deep voice breaking a little.

"I love you too." Gwen whispered, wiping her own tears. With a deep breath, her father cleared his throat.

"Alright mi hija, I'll see you soon." Her father said.

"Yeah, bye." Gwen murmured. "Call me when you're on your way."

She could almost feel her dad smiling.

"Clado que sí, I'll see you soon." Her dad replied, "Bye."

With that said, Gwen hung up.

David stepped out in his pajamas, patting his hair dry.

"Now, that was a great day." He sighed. He caught sight of Gwen's tear streaked, smiling face.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, just got a call from my parents." She said, letting out a deep sigh.

"What did they say?" David asked, concern evident in his voice.

He had heard lots of stories from her about how critical her parents could be. 

"That they're coming over to visit soon and they wanna check up on me." She explained, leaning against his shoulder. "My dad really wants to see me."

David looked down at her in surprise. "Really?" He asked doubtfully. "No mean comments?"

Gwen scoffed. "Yeah, they told me that they missed me and really wanted to see me again." She replied.

David raised his brows and nodded a light ok.

"That's great!" He commented,

"What do you feel about it?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'm ok with it." She responded lightly. They sat in silence, Gwen not moving from his shoulder.

"Thank you, David." She murmured.

"For what?" He asked quietly, looking down at her.

"For everything." She whispered, leaning off his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"You saved my life." She said. "You drove out to find me in the middle of nowhere, fought a murderous cultist, and you refused to give up on me even when I was ready to give up on myself and after all the sh*t I put you through."

David watched as different emotions passed through her eyes: guilt, sadness, regret... and gratefulness.

"Gwen, you mean so much to me." He murmured. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gwen's chest swelled with that same fluttery feeling at his words and a flush of warmth flooded to her cheeks.

They didn't move from their spot, lavender orbs meeting sea green. Slowly in unison, they leaned forward, hearts pounding hard as one. David's hand hesitantly moved up, trailing up her arm, brushing by her shoulder. Pausing slightly, his hand gently cupped her cheek, thumb swiping across the tender skin to wipe away the tear streaks. They still had traces of those bruises.

They're noses bumped lightly and she realized how close they were. She broke that intense lock to glance down at his lips, only a breath away from her. Looking back up, she locked gazes with those intoxicating ocean pools that made up his eyes.

Why wait?

Her heart burst in a flurry of light and overwhelming joy as David's lips melded to her own, a perfect fit. She tilted her head slightly and ran her hands up to his hair, slipping along his sides until her fingers carded through those familiar red locks. David let out a sound that was music to her ears, his voice send vibrations that she felt on her lips.

David's hand on her cheek gently floated down to her waist. His warm fingers rested upon her waist, nervous and tender like a deer. His other hand came to rest on her back, just beneath the shoulder blades, pulling her closer against his warm chest.

Gwen let out a low sigh of satisfaction against his lips, curling her fingers into his short cut hair.  She could've spent the whole night kissing him but alas, the need for air came and they broke away with a soft gasp. They breathed heavily against each other, taking in the their partners sweet breaths.

"Gwen, I love you," David whispered listlessly, kissing her lips again and again, "Golly, I love you so much. I know that for a fact."

Gwen breathed shakily against him at his breathless, wholehearted confession and she kissed him with all the love in her heart guiding her.

"David..."

His name was like an soft, tearful prayer on her lips, like he was the only thing keeping her alive at that moment. 

"I'm no good with words..." She whispered against his mouth, occupying herself when her words failed her with more sweet, angelic kisses.

"Please, tell me." He murmured, running his hands up and down her slender, scarred back. He pulled away to look at her, soft eyes urging for a response. Her eyes pricked with small tears, hugging him tightly

"I love you, David!" she whispered to him, almost tearful. "I love you so much!"

She rested her chin on his shoulder and held him against her trembling chest, softly whimpering. David leaned his head down and pressed slow, gentle kisses to her shoulder and into her soft hair.

They stayed like that for as long as they could, just listening to the melody of each other's zephyr breaths.

He loved her. She couldn't wrap her head around that. Someone as wonderful and pure as David loved the trashy potato that was Gwen. He risked his life to save her like a regular fairy tale prince. How did she win the heart of the literal sun of the earth? Somehow she did. Let it never be said that miracles never happen. Hallelujah.

David released her, hands resting on her hips. "Are you ok?" He murmured, looking up and down her body.

"Um yeah, I'm fine." She said a little too enthusiastically, wiping her eyes. "I'm more than fine, I-I'm great, actually."

David grinned a little, beaming those ocean puppy dog eyes at her.

"How are you?" She piped up, a little too fast in her opinion.

 _Calm down you maniac, don't scare him away,_ she mentally berated herself.

"I feel fantastic!" He chirped, voice brighter and lighter than ever. "This is probably the best day of my entire life!"

He nuzzled his forehead against hers, pecking a light kiss to the tip of her nose. How is it possible that a gesture as small as that could give her such a fluttery heart and weak knees?

"You're a dork y'know that, right?" She sighed, shaking her flushed face.

"Yep but I'm your dork!" He said with a shining smile.

Then his smile fell a bit.

"I-I mean, if you want me to be." He stammered a bit, "Y-Y'know, if it's okay with you, I'd be happy to be your dork."

Gwen cheeks flushed an impossibly brighter red than before and she covered her face.

"Dammit, you ARE a dork." She squeaked. "But yeah, you are my dork."

She sighed, dropping her hands to his shoulders and smoothing his t-shirt.

"I love you." David cooed, kissing her lips lightly.

"Yeah, I know," She smirked, returning the kiss tenderly.

When she slept that night, David stayed by her bedside and watched over her as Gwen drifted off into untroubled sleep.

"No one will ever hurt you like that again, Gwen." He murmured, kissing her forehead. "I promise you that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bout that gwenvid, ay? I’ve decided to post the alternate story but I’m gonna give it some more time first, maybe a couple weeks, but it’s coming up soon!  
> Comment what y’all thought!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on and things change

"Congratulations, Mrs. Chastain!" Dr. Ramirez proclaimed cheerfully, "You gave birth to a healthy baby girl!"

Gwen sat up a bit and wiped her sweaty brow, giving a sigh of relief as her birth pains ebbed away. Finally!

"Oh Gwen!" David squealed as looked back at her, happy tears falling down his cheeks, "She's beautiful! Our precious little Autumn is so beautiful!"

Gwen smiled. She really like that name.

"Mr. Chastain, please focus on cutting the umbilical cord." One of the nurse chided gently.

"Oh right, sorry!" David said, giving the nurse and apologetic smile.

Within seconds and a snip of the scissors, the nurse with David in tow brought her new daughter over. Gwen reached out her arms and accepted her baby into her arms, David leaning over her shoulder to look at their bundle of joy. Gwen couldn't hold back the happy tears that brimmed her eyes as she finally met her new daughter.

Autumn had her hair, a dark red puff that already looked like her father’s on her head with David's lighter red streaks that ran through it in single strands. Gwen could almost tell Autumn had her grandmother’s nose. Her tiny, soft face was pink after she had stopped crying her lungs out.

David pressed a kiss to Gwen's temple, then her cheek, and finally on her lips. "I'm so proud of you!" He cooed in her ear, pressing yet another kiss in the space behind it.

"Thanks, babe." She breathed, glancing up at him for a second before looking back at her baby.

"Let me get, Max!" David chirped, jumping on heels and out the door, calling for the boy.

Gwen looked down at her baby, nestled against her chest.

"Hopefully I don't screw your life up, huh?" She whispered, lifting the baby up to her lips and pecking a tiny kiss to her soft forehead.

Autumn stirred a bit and leaned into her kiss, giving a soft coo.

"Max, come meet your new baby sister!" David murmured, keeping his hands on the twelve year old's shoulders as he led his son into the delivery room. 

Max just stared wide eyed at the bundle in Gwen's arms from across the room, torn from running out the door or seeing the new addition to his family.

"Cmon, she isn't gonna bite!" Gwen coaxed. "At least not for another few months, so get as close as you can."

Max took a deep breath and crossed the room, stopping at the edge of the bed. He hoisted himself up next to her, nestling into her shoulder to see the little girl.

"So this is Autumn?" Max asked.

Gwen nodded, glancing down at her sleeping baby.

"This pea sized grub was what was causing all those cravings, mood swings, and morning sicknesses for the past nine months?!" He asked incredulously, much to the amusement of Gwen and most of the nurses.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" Gwen laughed. "Wanna hold the little grub?"

Max's gaze dropped to the bundle in her arms and back at her.

"You actually want me to?" He asked nervously, shifting in his spot.

"Only if you want to." David insisted, coming around to place a calming hand the boy's shoulder. 

Max shifted his gaze between his two parents, nodded and tentatively held out his arms to Gwen. Gwen shifted a bit and gently laid Autumn in Max's arms. Max's gaze widened at the soft, new baby scented bundle in his arms. She shifted a bit in his grasp, Max tensing up a bit until she relaxed in his arms. She opened her little mouth and let out a squeaky yawn, snuggling her cheek into his hoodie.

David silently squealed and snapped a couple pictures of his son and his new daughter.

"Hey little grub," Max whispered to the sleeping newborn, allowing a little smile to form on his face. "You and I are gonna ruin David's life together, aren't we?"

Gwen smiled as glossy tears formed in her son's eyes as he watched Autumn sleep soundly against his soft chest.

"Looks like we got double the trouble, eh Gwen?" David joked, hugging Max's shoulder.

Max didn't even respond, he just kept watching his sister. Gwen smiled at her husband and wrapped her arms around all three of them.

"Yep, we're in a lot of trouble." She sighed.

A nurse peeked in from the doorway, pausing at the sight of the family. "Mrs. Chastain?" She peeped. "Your parents are here to see you, if you're not too exhausted."

"Oh yes, please send them in!" Gwen answered quickly, looking up from her family.

The nurse nodded and quickly ducked away.

"You want her back?" Max asked sheepishly.

Gwen nodded and accepted the child back into her embrace, pretending not to see Max wipe his face on his sleeve. Autumn fidgeted a bit and relaxed once she was secure in her mother's arms.

The door opened and in ran Gwen's mother.

"Gwenny, is that my baby and my new granddaughter?!" Valentina screamed, racing to her bed side.

"Yes mamí," Gwen answered quietly, hoping her mother would realize her granddaughter was fast asleep.

"Maxito, are you happy to meet your little sister?" Valentina asked, hugging her grandson in a Latina bear hug.

"She's cool, nana, I guess." Max sniffed bluntly, wrapping one arm around his grandmother.

Gwen bit back the childish urge to call out his tears earlier.

"David, precioso!" Valentina squealed, hugging her son in law tightly. "You must be very happy!"

David returned her hug enthusiastically.

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel!" David chirped enthusiastically.

"Ay, me neither!" Gwen's mother squealed.

Valentina turned on her heel and held out her arms.

"Mi hija, let me hold her!" she begged, grasping her hands like a child.

"Valentina, please calm down," Joaquin chided gently, striding in.

"It's ok, papí." Gwen soothed, tilting her head up to kiss her dad's cheek when he reached her. "But please keep your voice down, mamí because she is sleeping."

Her father smoothed a had through her hair.

"How are you, corazon?" Her father asked, eying her with a hint of worry.

"I'm great, papí." Gwen replied. "Just tired."

Her father nodded and grunted approvingly.

"I'd expect you to be," he stated with a hint of humor.

He looked at David from across the bed.

"How are you, David?" He asked, his tone simple and plain.

"I'm doing fantastic, sir!" David replied enthusiastically.

Her father paused for a second and allowed a tiny grin to grace his lips.

"You are family, there is no sir here." Her father explained, resting a large hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.

David grinned even brighter.

"Yes si- I mean of course!" He answered brightly.

Gwen beamed. Her father wasn't exactly a fan of David when they first met but Gwen was overjoyed to see him finally warming up to her husband.

"Max, how are you?" Her father asked, looking down at his grandson.

"I'm doing pretty good, abuelo." Max answered plainly.

"Excellent." The older man said proudly. He did really love his only grandson no matter how much of a trouble rouser he was.

"Please let me hold her!" Valentina cut in, impatient with all talking.

"Ok mamí!" Gwen sighed, exasperated.

She carefully slipped Autumn into her doting grandmother's arms.

"Oh Gwen, she looks so much like you and David too!" She squealed. "Oooh, she is gonna be the biggest trouble maker when she gets older, just like Max!"

Max kind of puffed out his chest in pride at that. Yep, he was gonna make sure he had a new partner in crime, that's for sure. No perfect children in this family. Couldn't be upstaged by the much cuter rug rat.

"Mamí, let papí have a turn." Gwen insisted after her mother coddled the baby for about ten minutes.

Her mother huffed in complaint but handed Autumn to her husband. Her father gingerly took the child into his burly arms. He watched the baby girl curl up tightly in his arms, pushing her cheek into his broad chest, letting out a little pleasant hum.

Gwen watched as different emotions swarming throughout her father's eyes. Awe, a bit of apprehension, pure joy. And tears. Big, thick tears welled up in his violet eyes as he watched his granddaughter sleep peacefully in his embrace.

"She's so much like you," He murmured. "She's going to do great things."

Gwen smiled warmly and leaned her head on her dad's shoulder, watching her little Autumn sleep in the same arms she did as a child. Valentina rested mimicked her daughter and rested against her husband's opposite shoulder. David lifted Max up onto his lap and scooted closer to Gwen, grabbing her hand tightly. Max leaned back into his dad's chest and jammed his hands into his hoodie, eyes trained on his baby sister.

This was just how Gwen had pictured one of the happiest days of her life. Everything was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Cmon Gwen, we gotta show Autumn her new room!" David cheered, bouncing on his heels and into their home.

Max closed the car door behind himself and walked by Gwen's side.

"It's not like she can say anything about it," He grumbled. "Besides, she's probably going to hate the color green."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"She's as much of David as she is a part of me so there's a fifty-fifty chance she'll love it as much as him," She commented, gesturing with a wave of her free hand to Autumn in her baby carrier.

"Not if I can help it," Max said determinedly. "She's gonna love blue by the time I've finished training her to be my chaotic, demon spawn prodigy."

Gwen almost snorted at that.

"Whatever you say, Satan." Gwen smirked, ruffling his hair.

He swatted her hand away lightly.

"Can you carry her inside, please?" Gwen asked. "I need some time to think for a bit."

Max glanced up at his mother and reached for the baby carrier. Hoisting it up, he jogged up the porch steps and disappeared into the house.

Gwen headed towards the gate and leaned against it, taking a deep breath of the forest air. It was nice to be home, away from hospitals and noise. Peace and quiet.

It wouldn't last long. David's relatives were going to come over and after that, Neil and Nikki were planning to visit soon.

How wild had the last couple of years been? Kidnapped by a murderer, forced to be his wife, brainwashed, almost murdered by him as a set up dual-suicide, and rescued. Now, alittle more than two years later, she married her coworker rescuer and adopted her child hero and had another of her own.

Damn crazy.

She sometimes wondered about Daniel. If he hadn't been in that cult, would things have been different? Would he have been a better person?

Maybe. Not like she could ask him.

She often wondered about her baby that she had lost all those years ago. Was her baby a boy or girl? Would they look like her or Daniel? She firmly believed she would've loved her baby either way, regardless if he or she had blonde hair with blue eyes or dark red hair with purple eyes. It would've still been her baby. Besides, she’d make sure he’d be better than Daniel in every way. Wouldn’t be that hard.

But now she had David, Max and Autumn to fill up that hole in her heart, even if she’d always wonder. But she’d have them and she couldn't have been happier.

The sound of grass muffled footsteps approached behind her and David came into her peripheral vision. He rested his arms against the fence, leaning out. "Happy to be home?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah," She murmured. "Just thinking."

"About...that?" David asked, quietly. She understood exactly what he meant.

"Yes," She mumbled, "It's kinda hard to forget."

David pulled her up against his chest, turning her away from the forest to focus on him.

"I know it is, Gwen." He murmured. "Just remember that you have a family here that loves you and that we'll always be here for you."

Gwen looked up into the deep, loving ocean green eyes and felt that familiar warm, fluttery feeling flood her chest.

"I love you, David." She whispered, tilting her head to gentle kiss his lips.

He let out a happy, airy sigh against her lips and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much," He sighed dreamily, hugging her tightly to his chest when they pulled away. She sighed contentedly against his shoulder, taking in the beautiful aura of him. She was a blessed woman to be able to wake up every morning beside him, see him every night, and to bear his beautiful, Canadian babies.

Forget British babies, Canadian babies are where it's at.

She pulled away and smirked up at him.

"Y'know, maybe if we have time, maybe we can do something special, " She murmured in that sweet voice that drove him crazy. And crazy he was. His face flushed red and he gave her that goofy smile of a man head over heels.

"R-Really?!" He exclaimed, already a stuttering mess.

"How about tonight, you and I go on a romantic date on the roof top-" She said softly, brushing her nose to his

"YO, HURRY UP!" Max shouted from the porch, "I'M HUNGRY AND Y'ALL ARE BEING GROSS!"

Gwen flipped him off and he returned the gesture, heading inside.

"Let's go," She grumbled.

David stuttered up some sort of excuse for her to finish those romantic plans. "Yes, but um... romance?"

"Oh don't you worry," She smirked, taking his hand and leading towards the house. "We definitely aren't finished yet. I'm gonna kiss the hell outta you later so bring your lip balm!"

With a swish of her hips, she sashayed towards their home, a blushing, babbling David in tow.

She couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me and for leaving kudos and comments, you guys are the best! 
> 
> The alternate story will be up soon, give it a week or two. I will not say much more but the title is the One Good Thing.
> 
> Edit: As many of you heard, hindsight is best sight. After much reflection and prayer, I decided to change a lot of this story and tone things down. I'm not as proud of these stories as I once was and I just want to take some guilt off my mind. If that makes sense? I don't even know anymore, I'm in a difficult place in my life. I don't like implications of certain things so I changed a lot and leave it up to the audience's interpretation. Pray for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I was super nervous about posting this story. Hope you all love it!


End file.
